Something is pulling me toward you
by inskuuh
Summary: Alex is just a regular woman, minding her own business until she gets a new, hot neighbor and things start to get interesting. You can guess who it might be ;) I've realized that I suck at summaries, just read it :D Rated M for the language and possible sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here it is, guys! Sorry it took me a while but exams have been giving me hell, so I haven't had time to write. Anyways, I hope you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold the door, please!"

Piper was balancing two boxes on her arms but tried to put her foot in front of the door, so the stranger would get into the elevator.

"Thanks", the random woman said as she rushed into the elevator.

"No problem.", Piper said behind the boxes, concentrating on keeping the boxes straight. The woman didn't press any button, so Piper figured that she was coming to the same floor as she.

"Oh, great", Piper groaned as she heard her phone starting to ring in her back pocket. She decided to just ignore the call. If it was her mother, she would get a rant later about how important it was to always answer her calls but she wasn't going to test if she could manage to answer the phone without dropping the boxes.

She heard a deep chuckle next to her and turned her head a little to look at the stranger.

"You need a hand?" The stranger asked before Piper got the chance to say anything.

"If you'd be so kind", Piper responded. Well, if there was someone to help then she'd happily avoid the rant.

Suddenly the boxes were lifted off Piper's arms and Piper threw the woman a grateful look before taking her phone and glancing the screen.

"Hey, mom. Can I call you later? I was just carrying the last boxes in. Yeah. I'll call in a couple of minutes, okay? Yeah. Bye."

When Piper ended the call, the elevator had stopped and the woman was already walking toward her apartment door and Piper briefly wondered how the woman new where she lived.

"I saw the men move your stuff in. I live next door", The woman answered the unspoken question as she tilted her head towards the door behind her back.

"Right", Piper nodded, taking in the woman for the first time. She was tall, even taller than Piper and she had long, black, slightly wavy hair. She had black rimmed glasses that suited her and was dressed casually, black ripped jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

Piper blushed as she realized she had been just staring at the woman for a while. "Right, yes. Thank you, I can take it from here."

The woman smirked and didn't appear to be fazed by Piper's staring. "You sure? Wouldn't it be easier to open the door _before_ I give you these boxes back?"

Piper didn't know why that thought didn't cross her mind. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'll... I'm going to do that. Open the door. Right now."

The woman chuckled at her rambling and Piper blushed even more. She took her keys out of her back pocket and quickly opened the door. She was quite proud that she managed to open the door without embarrassing herself further.

When the door was open the woman just went inside and put the boxes down before turning to face Piper again. Before Piper let her eyes to swipe over the woman's figure again, she forced herself to look at her eyes. "Thanks. Again."

The woman smirked again, something Piper noticed she did often. "I was happy to help."

Piper nodded before offering her hand. "I'm Piper."

"Alex", the other woman introduced herself as she took Piper's hand. Her hand was warm and the grip was both firm and gentle. Piper kind of didn't want to let go but released Alex's hand before she would end up just standing there and holding the other woman's hand awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to go now. You know where to find me if you need anything", Alex grinned. "And I mean _anything_."

Piper's eyes widened at the added part that was said just a little bit too flirtatiously. "Yes. Right. Thanks."

She heard Alex's faint chuckle as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Piper stared at the closed door before asking out loud: "What the hell was that?"

Piper knew that at times she could be a little awkward but she wasn't usually _that_ awkward. She didn't understand why that woman threw her so much off the balance.

She took a deep breath before taking her phone and dialing her mother's number.

"Piper! You said a couple of minutes?"

"Hello to you too, mom", Piper said with an eye-roll. "I was just talking with my new neighbor, she helped me to carry the boxes."

"Well, that was nice of her. You thanked her, right?"

"No, mom, I didn't. I yelled at her and slammed the door in her face. Of course, I thanked her!"

"Right, yes. I'm sorry, that was a stupid question", Carol admitted.

"So, the original reason you called?"

"I was wondering if you were going to throw a housewarming party?"

Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. "Firstly, I was thinking reserving the housewarming party for my first _own_ apartment and secondly... There is room for maybe like five people in here."

"But this is your first own apartment, even if you're renting-" Carol tried to argue before Piper interrupted her.

"If it makes you happy then I can invite you and Polly here some weekend and you can bring me some champagne but it won't be anything big or fancy, okay?"

"Would the next weekend be okay?" Carol asked happily.

"I'm tired, mom. Can we talk about this later?" Piper asked, just wanting to curl onto her couch with a glass of wine and a good book.

"I'll call you later this week, alright?"

Piper nodded even though her mom wouldn't see her. "Yeah."

"Good, I'll let you settle in now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Piper ended the call with a sigh. It wasn't like Piper didn't love her mom but she could sometimes be a little too closely involved in Piper's life. She decided to follow her plan and went to pour herself a glass of wine.

* * *

Alex had been kind of disappointed when she had noticed someone was moving into the next door apartment. She had liked when it was empty, there weren't any grumpy oldsters complaining about her music or some over-talkative person who tried to form a conversation with you every time when they saw you.

However, now, she didn't mind at all. She would definitely not complain about a new, attractive neighbor. Alex had immediately noticed how hot the woman was, tall and slim body with endless legs and perky breasts? Perfect. It was the type Alex would immediately go after but the younger woman's rambling and blushing told her that she probably wasn't used to the attention from women, so Alex needed to proceed a bit differently. Anyway, Piper didn't seem like the kind of girl who would just jump into your bed only after a few flirtatious comments. But Alex had always liked a challenge.

The next day Alex left her apartment to have a brunch with her friend and mom. When she opened the door, some guy was standing in front of it and jumped backward out of the door's way.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked as she examined the man in front of her. He was shorter than her and something about him already annoyed Alex.

"Yeah- I mean, no. I'm just here to see Piper", the man said as she tried to step forward.

Alex closed her door behind her, glaring the man. "You have the wrong apartment, pal."

The man just stared at her confused. "Oh, but she said... I'm sure that she said-"

"It's the next one", Alex interrupted, not having time to listen to his explanations. She walked to the elevator without saying another word, silently cursing when somebody took the elevator just before she made it. Alex glanced quickly at Piper's door and noticed that indeed she hadn't had time to put her surname on the door yet.

The man frowned at her rudeness but went to ring the doorbell of Piper's apartment.

After a while Piper opened it, wearing comfy jeans that still hugged her curves and a too big white T-shirt. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and Alex let her eyes roam over Piper's figure.

"Hey Larry", Piper greeted and the man immediately went to kiss her cheek.

Piper's eyes found Alex's over Larry's shoulder and Alex gave Piper her typical smirk. Piper smiled somewhat shyly at her before turning her attention back to Larry.

"I didn't remember your apartment number", Larry started to explain chuckling as he stepped into her apartment. "I was going to ring a wrong doorbell."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You would have known my apartment if you had actually helped me to move", Alex heard faintly before Piper closed the door.

Alex seriously hoped that this Larry guy wasn't Piper's boyfriend but tried to get the blonde out of her head when the elevator came back up.

* * *

"Piper, you know that-" Larry started before Piper interrupted him.

"That you had work. Yes, I know", Piper sighed. Larry was a freelance writer who tried to get his articles and texts to some magazines. Piper doesn't believe that he didn't have any time to help her during the weekend.

"But I'm here now. Is there anything to do?"

Piper had managed to unpack most of her things but there were still few boxes with some not so necessary things. "Yeah, there are still some boxes but they aren't important. You want coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks", Larry mumbled before started to walk around the apartment.

It was a decent sized studio apartment. The main space was filled with Piper's new queen-sized bed, one big bookshelf, dining table for four and a small working place which pretty much just contained a desk and a desk chair. Piper had also a small couch in one corner but she doesn't think she needs TV.

"It's quite small", Larry informed after a while.

"Yes Larry, I know. The rent was reasonable and it's not like I need lots of space. Besides, I don't think I'll live her forever. This is perfect for now", Piper explained as turned the coffee maker on.

"I guess you're right", Larry said as he came into the small kitchen area. "I still don't get why you didn't just move in with me, though."

"We've talked about this, Larry. I'm not ready to move in with you yet."

"It would have been so much easier! We've already been together almost a year", Larry argued.

"I didn't know there was an instruction that you need to move in together after a certain time", Piper quipped sarcastically.

They stared at each other for a while before Larry sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine", Piper nodded. Larry had been almost obsessed with Piper moving in with him and when Piper decided to find an own apartment instead, Larry had been kind of weird.

"So, I'm apparently going to throw a small housewarming party next weekend", Piper changed the subject.

"Seriously? I didn't think you as a type to throw a housewarming party."

Piper suppressed the desire to roll her eyes at that. Larry didn't pay enough attention to her to know what kind of type she was. "I'm not. My mom insisted."

"That makes sense. Who are you inviting?"

"It's a pretty small apartment to throw a party, so I think just my parents and Polly. You can come too if you want", Piper informed.

"I don't know if I can come, work has been hectic. But I'll try", Larry offered with an easy smile.

Piper didn't have the heart to tell Larry that no one would miss anything if he didn't write for a couple of days. Magazines wouldn't take his articles because they honestly were quite bad. "Alright."

"Have you had time to photograph?" Larry asked.

"Not really. I have an interview with one magazine on Wednesday, though. They're in a need of a photographer and wanted to see some of my pictures."

"That's great. You're talented, I'm sure they'll realize it", Larry said with a small kiss on her lips.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

"Vauseyy! Over here."

Alex rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend. "No need to shout, Nicky. I couldn't have missed that lion mane even if I tried" she joked as she sat down in the booth with Nicky.

Nicky glared at Alex. "Let my hair alone."

Alex laughed. "Sure thing."

She quickly ordered herself a French toast when a waitress came to ask her order.

Nicky watched after the girl before grinning at Alex. "You going to hit that?"

"Nah", Alex shook her head. She hadn't even paid attention to the girl.

"Has someone finally caught your eye?" Nicky asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex made a nonchalant sound. "I wouldn't say that she caught my eye... but I certainly hope I get into her bed sooner or later."

Nicky laughed at her best friend. "Who is it?"

"My new neighbor. She is hot, you know, tall and blonde", Alex described Piper. "Although, she is most likely straight and she most likely has a boyfriend", she frowned.

Nicky threw her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you still get there, though. Straight or not, I don't think anyone could be able to resist that!" Nicky laughed as she pointedly swiped her eyes over Alex's body.

Alex laughed too. "I think that now you're just exaggerating. I mean you've managed to resist it just fine."

"Eww. You're my best friend. I can see you're smoking hot but that doesn't mean _I_ want you", Nicky made a face before noticing something."Where's Diane? I thought you were supposed to come together?"

"She had some work thing. She's still coming but she's a bit late",

After about ten minutes of conversing about nothing important, Diane walked in and crashed down to sit next to Alex. "I've come to the conclusion that most people in this planet are fucking morons."

Alex and Nicky both laughed at Diane's characteristic forwardness.

"Please tell me you have some good news", Diane said after she had ordered her own food.

"Well, Alex here is going to get a girlfriend", Nicky announced.

Alex turned to glare at her at the same time as Diane's gaze turned to watch her daughter curiously. "Really?"

"I'm not. Nicky was just being her usual misleading self", Alex declared.

"She got a new hot neighbor", Nicky said grinning. "And you said it yourself, you are hoping to get into her bed."

"And I also said that she has a boyfriend. I'm not going to involve myself into some straight girl drama", Alex said with an eye-roll.

"You said that she _most likely_ has a boyfriend. But point taken", Nicky nodded seriously before broke into a smirk. "But man, you're so smitten! You didn't even notice the hot waitress."

Alex sent another glare towards her best friend before turning to face her mother. "So, mom. What happened at work?"

"I'd rather listen to your relationship dramas", Diane grinned.

"There's no drama!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yet", Nicky said with raised eyebrows.

Alex huffed. "What about you and Lorna? You two have been on and off for a while now."

"That fucking Christopher guy gets on my nerves. I mean he treats her like shit and still she always crawls back to him", Nicky sighed.

"See? That's exactly the straight girl drama what I'm trying to avoid!"

"You two are like the worst when it comes to the relationships", Diane intervened.

Alex and Nicky both turned to look at her. "What?"

"Alex, if you are interested in someone, start by _asking_ her if she's interested in women or if she has a boyfriend. And Nicky, you seriously have to talk to her. She needs to choose either you or him because now you're only getting hurt over and over again."

"I'm not _interested in_ anyone, I just think she's hot", Alex frowned even though she most certainly was at least a little bit interested.

"Then why are we still talking about this?" Diane smirked.

Alex just shrugged. "I don't know, ask Nicky. She's the one who has been bringing this up."

"Don't blame me! I know you are secretly grateful for the relationship advice that we're giving you even if you pretend that you're not interested in her", Nicky grinned.

"I think I'm the only one who gives advice", Diane quipped smirking

"Well, the advice Diane's giving."

Diane rolled her eyes at Nicky playfully. "You two are like children."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Alex exclaimed. She was coming home from the brunch as a door opened just in front of her face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Piper asked alarmed, not knowing if she had hit her neighbor.

"Yeah. I managed to jump out of the way. But why are you opening your door with such vigor, though?" Alex chuckled.

"I don't know... I'm sorry. Again. I'll be more careful in the future", Piper offered with a smile.

"I think that's for the best if you don't want any neighbors with a broken nose", Alex grinned.

"Yeah."

"Have you settled in already?" Alex asked conversationally.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a very nice apartment and I've liked it so far", Piper smiled as she examined Alex's face more closely. She noticed it was very symmetrical and the photographer part of her brain wanted to capture those piercing green eyes.

The older woman quirked her eyebrow at the blonde's obvious staring.

Piper snapped out of it and blushed. "Sorry, it's just that... I'm a photographer and I couldn't help but notice the symmetry of your face and you have like very captivating eyes-" Piper rambled before covering her mouth with her hand.

Alex laughed. "Thank you? I'm not an expert but I guess you have quite a symmetrical face yourself."

"Oh my god, just ignore me. I'm a bit awkward and have sort of foot-in-mouth disease."

"I think it's cute", Alex winked which led Piper staring at her with an open mouth.

"I have a boyfriend", she blurted out.

"Good for you", Alex smirked before she walked around Piper and went to open her own door. "See you around."

She didn't let the pang of disappointment to show on her face. Honestly, Alex had been prepared for the boyfriend.

Piper just shook her head and went to the elevator. She didn't know what was happening. Of course, she can appreciate women's beauty but something about that particular woman has Piper totally attracted to her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought! Hahaha, I can imagine your distaste for Larry but I just thought that because in my first story he was a random guy crushing after Piper and in my second story he was Piper's ex, so logically now he would be the boyfriend :D Don't worry, I think he isn't going to hang around for too long. I'll try to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Someday I'll be on time... Firstly, thank you for all the positive feedback! I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter and hopefully, you'll also like the next ones. Some of you were hoping to see Alex as a model. I'm sorry to disappoint but Alex won't be a model as Piper doesn't usually photograph models. Piper is going to photograph Alex later into the relationship, though ;)** **Even if Alex won't be a model, they will meet at Piper's new job. I apologize beforehand, there won't be much vauseman in this chapter :/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that disturb you?"

Piper turned to look at Larry. "What?"

"That music? Doesn't it bother you?" Larry frowned as she nodded towards the wall.

Piper had heard the music that was coming through the wall but she liked it and she could concentrate better if she wasn't in perfect silence. "No, it doesn't."

Piper was working on her computer, editing some pictures and choosing what she wants to show in the interview. Larry was writing some new article on her couch and was sending constantly daggers at the wall. He apparently enjoyed the silence. "They're living in an apartment building. They should realize that here live other people who necessarily don't like their music!"

"I don't think it's loud enough to be heard in any other apartments but here because I share a wall with her", Piper retorted.

"Her? Is it the rude woman who I talked with yesterday?"

"I don't know who you talked with, Larry."

"The tall woman with black hair. I think she had glasses?"

"Ahh, you mean Alex. I don't think she's rude. She helped me to carry some boxes", Piper shrugged, leaving unsaid the 'unlike you' that she had thought about.

"Well if you're so great friends with her, you probably can ask her to tone down her music or listen with headphones?"

"Like I said, it doesn't bother me. If it bothers you, then I suggest you'll act like the grown-up man you are and go ask her yourself", Piper suggested with a sigh. Larry was acting so childish sometimes and Piper wondered when her relationship with Larry had started to feel like having an annoying little brother.

Larry looked between the wall and his laptop for a couple of times before he got up groaning. "Fine."

He left Piper's apartment and went to knock on Alex's door.

Larry was waiting impatiently for her to come open the door and soon it opened and there stood Alex looking already annoyed. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I was working and your music disturbs me a little bit, so could you maybe tone it down?" Larry asked, trying to maintain polite even though the woman had been rude to him last time.

Alex just quirked her eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe. "It disturbs you? What about Piper?"

"She said it doesn't bother her but why does it matter? _I_ came here to ask!"

"As far as I'm aware, you don't live here. _So,_ if you're not happy with the neighbor, I guess you have no choice but stay at your _own_ home", Alex said just to see that dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll tone it down, pal. You can go now. Oh, and tell Piper hi from me", she added with a smirk before closed the door.

Larry clenched his fists irritated before made his way back to Piper's apartment.

"I can't believe her!"

Piper turned her head to look at Larry with a frown. The music had stopped, so Piper had thought everything went fine.

"But she turned the music down?"

"I swear she messes with me on purpose. For some reason she just doesn't seem to like me", Larry explained as he sat down on the couch again. "At first, she suggested that if I don't like the neighbor, I should just stay at my own apartment! I mean, how rude is that?"

Piper turned back to her own laptop in order to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"And then she was just suddenly like 'I'll tune it down and tell Piper hi from me' and then she just closed the door!"

"That does sound like Alex. Though, she isn't ever rude to me but I guess that she is that kind of person...", Piper said thoughtfully.

"You have talked to her like what, two times?" Larry frowned. "And you already know what kind of person she is?"

"Well, obviously not entirely but she practically radiates confidence and the 'don't fuck with me' vibe", Piper shrugged. Larry did not seem impressed, so Piper quickly changed the subject. "So, what are you currently writing about?"

He frowned but answered nevertheless."I'm writing about gasoline prices."

"Isn't that kind of worn out topic?"

"Well... I guess a little- but it's important!" Larry defended.

"I know it is but these magazines, they are looking for something new, something unique", Piper said feeling a little sorry for Larry.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a new, interesting subject? There are probably millions of writers in the world!" Larry exclaimed.

Piper raised her hands in surrender because she didn't want to start a fight him. "Okay, okay."

* * *

 **[Polly] - Good luck! They're gonna love u!  
**

 **[Piper] - Thanks! I'm here now, I'll call you later xx**

"Piper Chapman?"

Piper put her phone in her bag and got up from the couch in the lobby before making her way toward the woman who had said her name.

"Hi", Piper smiled at the woman as she shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Mrs. Turner is ready to see you now", the woman, Jessica told her with a friendly voice. "Her office is the first one on the right", she continued and pointed at one door.

"Thank you."

Piper took a steadying before knocked on the door. She waited for the faint 'come in' before cautiously stepping into the room.

It wasn't a very big office but it was nicely decorated. A desk about the middle of the room, a small couch against the wall on the left, few plants in corners and a couple of paintings on the walls.

"Ahh, you must be Piper", the woman smiled as she stood up to shake Piper's hand. "Amanda Turner."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Turner", Piper said politely as she shook the woman's hand.

"Of course. You can sit there", Amanda pointed the chair in front of her desk as she made her way back to sit behind it.

"So, do you mind if we plug your camera on my computer, so we can watch your photos? Or do you have some private photos in there?"

"Oh, no. It's totally fine. I actually made an album where I put some pictures that I figured you might want to see", Piper answered as she took her camera out of her bag.

Amanda looked delighted as she took Piper's camera and the cable Piper was offering to her. "That's very considerate of you. Tell me a bit about yourself as we wait for the camera to start?"

Piper cleared her throat. "Well, I'm 22 years old, graduated from Smith this spring. I majored in photography and minored in women's and gender studies."

Amanda nodded as she clicked something on the computer. "Why did you choose to pursue a degree in photography?"

"I've always been interested in photography. I just love the idea of capturing a different kind of moments and the beauty of life..." Piper started to explain as the certain piercing green eyes flashed on her mind. "I got my first own camera when I was ten, I think? And since then I've known that I want to pursue a career in photography."

The other woman hummed in acknowledgment. "I suppose the photos you picked is on the interview album?"

"Yes."

"Was there any particular reason why wanted to work for a magazine?" Amanda asked as she started to explore the photos.

"I mean, I'd be happy to work anywhere I can photograph... But I wanted to photograph for a magazine because the photos bring the story or the article alive, you know? I think every story, every text deserves the right kind of picture", Piper spoke confidently.

Amanda turned her gaze from the computer screen to Piper with a smile. "You're absolutely right. Do you think you could be that person? The person who is able to find and capture the rightful photos for every text?"

And that's where Piper's confidence faltered. "Uhh... Well, at least I hope so."

"Tell me a little about your work experience with photography?" Amanda asked as she turned wholly to face Piper. She had apparently seen enough, and Piper didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I started with just photographing in my relatives' weddings or other events and they paid me a little. Then when I started college, I was working as a kind of a freelance photographer but it didn't work out very well as I didn't have too much time to market myself, so I just ended up doing small gigs mostly for my friends or relatives. It wasn't enough to pay my rent and other things, so I had to find a stable job and because I hadn't completed my degree, I couldn't get anywhere I could have photographed."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I wouldn't hire anyone without a degree either."

"I know that it was a long shot to apply for photographing jobs but I needed to try", Piper shrugged.

Amanda nodded with a thoughtful expression. "The photos you had taken... they were absolutely amazing. You clearly have the eye for the perfect angle and lighting. Also, I really liked the subjects you photographed and you are able to put together so many different elements. Even though you don't have much work experience with photographing you're very talented and to be honest I'd be a fool to let you go."

Piper smiled at that. "Thank you."

"I still do have a couple of others interviews but I'll be in touch, okay?

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

"Piper! How did it go?" Polly exclaimed immediately after she had picked up.

"Hello, to you too", Piper chuckled. "But I think it went great. The woman who interviewed me, I think she was the manager? Well, anyway, she was super nice and she liked my pictures. She said that she'd be in touch", Piper explained enthusiastically.

"You're definitely going to get the job!" Polly responded as enthusiastically.

"We'll see..."

"We need to celebrate this!"

"I think we should wait until I officially _get_ the job. But speaking of celebrations... Mom wanted me to host a house warming party. It's not going to be anything big, but are you free on Sunday?" Piper asked as she opened the door in her apartment.

"Yeah. Any particular time I should come?"

"Probably around noon? I don't think mom is able to wait for any later", Piper chuckled as she crashed down on her bed.

"Yeah, probably not", Polly agreed, laughing. "Oh! Is Pete welcomed too?"

"Of course. I only have a table for four, though, so he might have to eat on the floor", Piper joked.

"That's okay", Polly laughed. "We'll be there. And I'm going to personally kick the manager's ass if she doesn't give you the job."

"Let's hope that isn't necessary", Piper grinned. She appreciated Polly's support.

* * *

It was Saturday and Piper was coming back from the store. She had bought some food that they could eat at the mini party.

"I'm back!" She called out as she stepped into her apartment.

Larry glanced at Piper before turning her attention back toward his laptop screen. "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The... thing. Where were you again?"

Piper stared at Larry with mouth agape. He really didn't pay any attention to her at all. "I was in the store, Larry. I even asked if you'd like to come with me."

"Oh, right", Larry chuckled, completely oblivious to Piper's annoyance. "So, about tomorrow..." he started and Piper could already anticipate where this was going.

"Ed and Mark asked me to come to watch football with them tomorrow. The game starts at 1."

"How surprising", Piper muttered as she went to unpack the groceries.

"I mean I can decline and be here instead but we haven't seen like forever and-"

"Just go Larry."

"Are you sure? I mean I can decline..." Larry repeated even though it was obvious that he would rather be there.

"I'm not going to force you to stay here when you obviously want to be watching football", Piper sighed. "I just wish you would spend more time with me. Obviously, you are allowed to see your friends but every time you're with me, you're writing", Piper complained turning to fully face Larry.

"Fine", Larry huffed. "Then I won't go to watch the football."

"Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed as she threw her arms up. "Did you just hear anything I told you? Go to the fucking football match, I don't even want you to stay when you're acting like such a jerk!"

"Fine!" Larry said angrily before he took his laptop and left the apartment.

Piper looked after her shocked. He just left? Larry was like the worst at talking things through. Well, maybe it was better this way. This way they had both time to cool down a bit. Piper reminded herself to talk about Larry with Polly tomorrow, she would know what to do.

Piper's camera that was resting on her desk caught her eye and Piper decided to go out and find something to photograph. That always calmed her down.

Piper quickly unpacked the rest of the groceries before grabbing her camera and keys and leaving the apartment too.

She saw that someone just got into the elevator, so she rushed in there before the doors closed. Piper ignored the feeling that resembled a little too much a disappointment when she saw an older man instead of the tall, raven-haired woman she had unconsciously hoped to see.

When the elevator stopped at the bottom floor, she almost rushed outside, already waiting to feel that warm summer air on her skin even though she was outside just a few minutes ago. Piper had to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight as she stepped out of the building's door. She loved summer, it was warm and bright and there was so much to photograph. Like there was in every other season too.

Piper looked around for a short while before making her mind up and started walking toward the busy sidewalk near her apartment. Today, she felt like photographing people.

"Hey there!" Someone suddenly greeted her.

Piper turned toward the now familiar voice. "Hey."

"Going to photograph?" Alex asked with an easy grin, nodding toward the camera that was hanging on Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah."

A mischievous smirk spread on Alex's face. "So, tell me Piper. Seeing as you're a photographer, could you picture us together?"

Piper snorted. "That was terrible."

"I know", Alex laughed. "I just had to."

"Do you always flirt with your neighbors?" Piper asked curiously.

"Only the cute ones", Alex answered with a wink.

Piper blushed slightly and Alex found that endearing. "Anyways, I'll get out of your hair, so you can go to photograph. See ya!"

"Yeah, bye!" Piper called out after her. It took her a while to notice that she was smiling uncontrollably. She shook her head slightly and started her short journey to her destination.

When she got to the sidewalk, Piper smiled when she saw the almost crowded sidewalk. This would be perfect. She examined the people for a while. There were men and women in suits, probably coming from work. There were families, parents holding their children's hands, so they wouldn't get lost into the sea of people. Piper could also see a couple of tourists eating ice cream and looking around in awe.

Piper started her camera and was going to take a couple of photos of the people. They were all different. Different skin colors, different backgrounds and different lives but they were still here together, creating a mass of people that were so different but at the same time so similar.

In today's society, there was a lot of racism and Piper just wanted to show that in the end, they were all similar.

When she was lifting the camera to her face's level, something caught her eye. Or rather someone. There was an older woman, probably around her sixties, sitting on the ground leaning back to the wall behind her and carving something from a piece of wood. She looked so calm and unaffected by the rush around her.

Piper changed her plan and turned her camera toward the woman. She felt bad for photographing people before asking the permission but most of the people unconsciously or on purpose changed their demeanor, so Piper had come to the conclusion that it was better not to ask permission first but after taking the pictures.

She took a couple of pictures before changing the angle. Piper checked the pictures and was rather pleased with herself. Then she proceeded to walk toward the woman.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked when she was standing in front of the woman.

She looked up surprised, probably not expecting anyone to talk to her. "Hello?

"Hi. I'm Piper", she introduced herself as she bent down a little, so she was able to shake the woman's hand.

The woman raised her eyebrows but took Piper's hand. "Eleanor."

"I was taking some pictures of you", Piper started. "And yes, I'm aware that I'm supposed to ask first but some people unconsciously change their behavior when they know they're being photographed, you know? So, I'm asking you now, do you mind that I took pictures of you? If you're not fine with it, I can delete them."

"Why would you want to take pictures of me?" Eleanor asked bemusedly.

"You know, I'm not that kind of photographer who takes photos of people because they're attractive or anything like that. I take photos of people that are representing something", Piper smiled.

The other woman looked still a bit bemused so Piper squatted down next to the woman and showed her camera's screen. "See? In these pictures you are still and calm, completely unaffected by the rushing people around you", she explained as she tried to gauge at Eleanor's reaction.

"It really depends on the person how they want to construe pictures but to me, these pictures kind of represents what life is like. I mean the rushing people reflect the changing or unexpected things in life. And you reflect that one thing in life that keeps us grounded. The one thing that just seems to be always there, like a family", Piper smiled before turning serious again. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask first. But as I said, I can delete these if you want."

"Honestly, Piper, if you would have asked before the photos, I would have probably said no. I'm not a fan of sharing anything about myself but now, after seeing the pictures and hearing the meaningful interpretation, I feel almost honored that you chose me", Eleanor smiled as she gently squeezed Piper's forearm.

"Thank you", Piper ducked her head.

"Is this going to be published somewhere?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. I went recently to an interview for one magazine but even if I will get the job, I don't think I have the power to suggest topics to write about", she chuckled. "But if one of these photos ends up to the magazine, you'll be the first person I search."

"Thank you, dear. My daughter would be proud", Eleanor said with a kind of wistful voice.

"I'll do my best", Piper promised with a warm smile before getting up. "I hope we'll see again."

"Me too, Piper."

Piper gave her one final smile before starting to walk back toward her apartment. That interaction had calmed her down a lot and she felt going back to cook some food.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I promise there will be more vauseman in next chapter.  
**

 **-Iina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Almost on time... I just wanted to say that I know nothing about photographing or how magazines work but I try to research stuff, so the things would be even somewhat accurate. Anyway, there may be (will be) some mistakes, so just ignore them :D Btw, I don't think I have mentioned it anywhere but Piper moved to Boston.  
**

 _ **IMPORTANT QUESTION: I've been writing usually from Piper's POV but would you like me to write more from Alex's POV?**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper was woken up by a loud thud. She startled awake and quickly sat up on her bed to look around. It was silent for a while and Piper checked the clock. It was 3 a.m. and she was going to go back to sleep when she heard it again. This time Piper realized that it didn't come from her own apartment.

It came from the apartment next to her and Piper groaned. She would be very disappointment if Alex turned out to be that kind of neighbor who stayed up all night and kept her neighbors awake. Piper just laid back and closed her eyes.

After one more faint thud, it went quiet and Piper could fall asleep again.

* * *

Piper's inner clock woke her up around seven. She was tempted to just stay in bed instead of getting up and going for her daily run. Even though she had been up only for few minutes after she woke up at night, it still made her more tired than usual.

At last she got up and went to put on her running clothes. It was warm even if it was an early morning, so she went with running tights and a tank top. She quickly put her hair up on a messy ponytail before taking her phone and headphones and leaving the apartment.

She subconsciously glanced at Alex's door and stopped when she saw keys in the lock. Piper wondered if she should just ignore them or do something. She didn't think that Alex would be so stupid that she'd leave keys in the lock on purpose, so Piper figured that she must have been tired or otherwise distracted when she had come home last night.

Piper decided just to drop the keys from the mailbox, not wanting to leave the keys in the lock and not wanting to disturb Alex.

When she had done that, she turned around and was going to continue her way outside when she heard the door to open.

Piper turned around again to see Alex standing there only in her pajamas that contained shorts and baggy T-shirt.

"Well, good morning", Alex greeted with much deeper and raspier voice than usual.

"Oh my god, I didn't wake you up, did I? I mean your keys were in your lock and I thought that I'd-"

"Relax kid", Alex interrupted as she bent down to take her keys. "You didn't wake me up. I mean if I were asleep, I certainly wouldn't have gotten up and come open the door in ten seconds."

"Right... But why are you awake at this hour?" Piper questioned.

Alex chuckled. "Why am I not allowed to be awake at this hour? I mean you're too."

"I didn't mean- I just... I heard you were up still in the small hours, so I just assumed that you wouldn't be up yet", Piper rambled.

"Oh, shit. I woke you up, didn't I?" Alex asked apologetically as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I mean... uhh, well, yeah. But it was nothing, I fell back asleep quickly."

"Sorry about that. I went to a couple of drinks with my friend yesterday and that turned out to be a couple of too much drinks. I don't even know how I got home last night", Alex chuckled as she rubbed her eyes.

Piper stared at Alex. She was hungover, had slept about four hours, had no make-up and she still managed to look that good?

Alex raised an amused eyebrow at Piper's staring. "Well, anyway, thanks for the keys. Wouldn't want anyone breaking into my apartment... Although, it's probably not breaking in if there's keys... Oh my god, I'm way too tired and way too hungover to think shit like this. You go to your..." Alex trailed off as she gestured towards Piper's attire. "Run? Please tell me where you get energy to go for _a_ _run_ at this time of day?

Piper laughed. "I have no idea."

"Well, have a good run, I'm going back to sleep", Alex chuckled.

"Thanks. Good night then?"

Alex laughed again. "Good night."

Piper grinned even when Alex had closed the door, she didn't understand why talking with Alex always brought a smile on her lips. Alex just always knew what to say to get Piper smile.

Piper shook her head before starting to make her way down the stairs.

* * *

Piper had just got out of the shower when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Piper Chapman?"

Piper tried hard to contain her excitement. "Yes, that's me."

"Hello, this is Amanda Turner from the Believer magazine."

"Hi", Piper greeted with a wide grin. She tried not to get her hopes too high up but usually when the interviewer called, you got the job.

"I was calling about that photography position you applied for. Are you still interested?"

"Of course!"

Piper heard Amanda chuckle on the other side of the call. "I guessed as much. When you'd be ready to start?"

"Immediately. I mean not _immediately_ but like on Monday?"

"Monday? That would be great. How about you come at my office at 9? Then we can go over the details and sign the contract."

"Yes, that sounds good."

"Congratulations, Piper, you've got yourself a job. I look forward to working with you", Amanda said with that same kind of kind tone she had used in the interview.

"Likewise", Piper replied, barely repressing her enthusiasm.

Amanda chuckled again, probably hearing Piper's eagerness. "Alright then, see you on Monday. Bye."

"Yeah, bye!"

When the call ended, Piper jumped on her bed with a wide smile. She couldn't wait to get to tell the good news to her parents and Polly.

However, she got up quickly and started to clean the apartment. It wasn't messy but Piper wasn't in a mood to get chastised because she kept a book on her coffee table instead of in the bookshelf.

After making sure that the apartment was nearly spotless, Piper checked the clock. It was 11.30 a.m. She thought that now would be a good time to start cooking. Piper had decided to make some smoked salmon with potatoes and salad. Well, more like she bought smoked salmon and is going to put in in the oven.

* * *

Just when Piper had taken the salmon out of the oven, her doorbell rang. She took a final look around the clean apartment before went to open the door.

"Piper!" Carol immediately exclaimed as the door was open.

"Hi, mom", Piper chuckled as she embraced her mother in a hug.

"Have you already settled in? Did Larry help you with the rest of your things? Oh, it smells good in here. When have you learned to cook salmon?" Carol chattered as she stepped further into the apartment.

Piper and her dad exchanged an amused eye-roll before Piper hugged him too. "Hi, dad."

"Hello, sweetie", Bill greeted her daughter as he closed the door behind him.

"Mom, I already forgot most of the questions you asked but I just put the salmon into the oven. That wasn't too hard."

Carol gave Piper an amused look. "Of course, you did."

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" Piper asked in mock hurt.

Before Carol got the chance to answer the doorbell rang again. Bill opened the door as he was standing the closest to it.

"Polly, Pete", Bill nodded in acknowledgment. "Nice to see you again."

"You too", Polly smiled.

Bill stepped aside, so Polly and Pete could get inside.

"Hi", Piper greeted her friends as well. "Welcome to my humble home", Piper joked as she went back to the kitchen to finish the salad.

"Have you heard anything about the magazine?" Polly asked immediately as she made her way after her.

Piper turned to face her best friend and couldn't help grinning uncontrollably, the salad already forgotten.

"No way!" Polly exclaimed.

"What? What magazine?" Carol asked puzzled.

"There was a photographer's position open in the Believer magazine. So, I applied there and went to an interview", Piper explained. "They actually called me a little while ago... I got the job!"

Piper barely managed to keep her balance when Polly bounced to hug her. "I knew you would!"

"What, like an internship?" Bill asked curiously.

"No. A real, fulltime job. Obviously, there will probably be some sort of probationary period, but yeah..."

"That's amazing, honey!" Carol smiled widely. "But why you didn't tell us that you had started looking for a job?"

"I thought it was clear that I'd be looking for a job. Somehow I have to pay this rent and other stuff. I didn't tell about this particular job because I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up", Piper tried to explain, still not fully understanding herself that she really got the job.

"We're so proud of you", Bill told Piper as she went to ruffle her hair, something he did a lot when Piper was younger.

"Thanks."

"Well, now we have two bottles of champagne and two reasons to celebrate", Pete spoke as she lifted the champagne bottle. "Congratulations, Piper."

"That's true", Polly nodded in agreement. "But can we start eating? I'm hungry."

"The food is almost ready, I just have to finish the salad. It won't take long."

"I'll help. It'll be faster", Polly said.

"Do you guys want to open the champagne already or wait after the food? I have some wine with food", Piper asked as she walked into the kitchen area.

"Well, if it doesn't take long to make the salad, I think we can wait?" Bill suggested.

"The salad will take five minutes max."

"In that case, we can definitely wait", Bill nodded as he already went to sit at the table.

"So, where's Larry?" Pete asked conversationally.

"Uh... He went to watch some football with his friends", Piper shrugged as she recalled their fight.

Polly sent her a curious look, probably noticing Piper's weird tone. Piper just mouthed 'later' and Polly nodded in understanding.

* * *

When everyone had eaten, they opened one of the champagne bottles and drank it while talking about Piper's new job and other things about the new city she had moved. Her parents were living about an hour drive away and Polly had also moved to Boston with Pete.

"Well, I think we should get ready to leave", Piper's dad said after a couple of hours.

Carol and Bill got up and both hugged Piper. "Take care of yourself. "

"Of course", Piper responded. "Bye! And drive safe!" she called out after them.

"-ly", Pete grinned when the door had closed.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows before starting to explain. "You know, either form is correct. Safe is a flat adverb and-"

"Okay, okay! I don't need to hear a lecture about grammar", Pete hurried to interrupt.

"Apparently you do if you don't know what is a flat adverb."

Pete sent Polly a begging glance but she just grinned. "You should have known better than to try correct Piper's grammar."

"Should we go home too? We said the babysitter that a couple of hours", Pete changed the subject.

Polly thought about it for a couple of seconds. "You can go, I'll come a little later. I have to talk about something with Piper. Girl stuff."

"Alright then. It was nice to see you again Piper and don't worry, I'll check out what is a flat adverb!" Pete said as she waved at Piper.

"You'd better", Piper joked chuckling.

When Pete had left Polly turned back to Piper. "So. Larry?"

Piper sighed as she went to sit back on her couch. "I don't know... It just... We never do anything nice together and he is just always writing."

"Have you talked about this with him?"

"Yeah, yesterday. When he asked about the football match, I tried to talk to him about this but it led only to a fight. He just stormed off and I've not heard anything about him since."

"Wow... When was the last time he has taken you to dinner? Like to an actual restaurant?"

Piper avoided Polly's eyes. "Our first date?"

" _WHAT?!_ Piper, please tell me he has at least done something for this relationship."

"He's been nice. He listens and knows when to order take-out."

"Piper. That's not how a relationship works. That's how friendship works."

"But we have sex!" Piper tried to argue.

"Is it even good?"

The blonde went silent.

"I'll take that as a no", Polly said with a sympathetic voice.

"It's decent. It's not bad _per se_ , but he could pay more attention to my needs."

"Have you gone any dates? Have done anything together outside of your apartments?"

"I used to drag him to a café with me but he just always ended up writing, so I haven't even bothered lately. We have been a few times in a movie theater but lately, we literally haven't done anything. He didn't even help with moving at all. I guess he's a bit mad that I didn't move in with him."

"You need to talk with him. Like force him to listen if he doesn't want to. Because you deserve happiness and that relationship does not sound happy. Talk with him", Polly encouraged.

"But... I don't want him to feel obligated to do anything for me."

"If he really loves you or even cares about you, he wouldn't feel obligated to do anything. He sure as hell should want to please her girlfriend. If he doesn't then... I guess he isn't the right guy. Please, don't let that to continue like this because then you'll only regret it later."

"I'll talk with him", Piper nodded with a thankful smile.

"Good. I really hope you guys manage to get it to work but if it doesn't... then I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Polls."

* * *

On Monday Piper found herself again sitting in Amanda's office.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah", Piper grinned.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe a little", Piper admitted.

"That's okay. This is your first job after college, it is important", Amanda smiled gently. "But to the point. As you probably already figured, you're not going to have regular working hours. Obviously, your job is to photograph but you have to remember that you don't decide what kind of photos will end up in the magazines. Do you know who does?"

"I guess an editor?"

"Exactly. Our managing editor generally decides what we publish and what we don't. She listens if the writers have an idea for a picture and I'm sure she'll be happy to hear your opinion too since you're the actual photographer. But she makes the final decision what will be published", Amanda explained.

"Got it", Piper nodded in understanding.

"So, from now on, you'll be working mostly with her. She contacts you when there's a need for a photo and you'll discuss the options with her and maybe the writer and then you'll take the pictures and send them to her."

Suddenly something popped on Piper's mind. "What... what if the photos that I take isn't what she's looking for?"

Amanda chuckled. "Then they're not. No one expects you to be able to read minds. You go there and take a different kind of photos and if she doesn't like any of them which is very rare then she explains what your photos lack or what they need more and you try again. It's rare that the editor demands one specific kind of photo and anything else won't work. But situations like that she might accompany you and she can show what kind of photo she is looking for."

"Oh, okay."

"But like I said, these situations are rare and you should be fine by just taking different kind of pictures that you think fits.

"Good to know."

They talked about the wage and other practical things before they signed the contract.

"Great. Now when we have got that out of the way, you can get to know some people and stuff. My assistant, Jessica, can show you around and introduce you to some people. When you're done with the tour, pay a visit to the managing editor. She probably wants to see who she will be working with, and I'm sure you do too. Then you just can go home or stay here and get to know people, you'll be informed immediately when there's an assignment for you", Amanda smiled. "Welcome to work at the Believer, Piper."

"Thank you."

After that Amanda called her assistant in and instructed her to show Piper around.

"So, I think it would be the easiest to start from here, top floor", Jessica started as she led Piper out of Amanda's office.

* * *

Jessica showed Piper where all the important offices were, where the writer's offices were and where Piper could edit her pictures if she didn't have editing software on her own laptop. Piper asked her some questions and Jessica answered them and told her a bit about her own experiences about working here. At last, they went back to the top floor.

"And here's the managing editor's office. She might come off as a little intimidating but she is actually really nice when you get to know her", Jessica told Piper as she pointed at the door.

"Thanks", Piper smiled. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you. I hope that you'll enjoy working here."

"I think I will", Piper responded before turning to knock on the door. Her eyes found the little sign next to the door which read: _Managing editor, Alex Vause_

Her tall neighbor immediately popped into her mind but she didn't dare to get her hopes up since there probably lived dozens of-

"Come in."

Well, there was no mistaking about that voice. Piper didn't know why she was suddenly panicking. Her hot neighbor who had been flirting with Piper since she moved was going to be her almost boss?

Piper gulped before opened the door carefully and stepping inside.

Alex looked up from her computer screen and confusion showed on her face as she recognized Piper. However, her facial expression turned soon into a wide grin. "Please tell me you're our new photographer."

Piper smiled sheepishly. "I am."

"Come sit?" Alex asked as she pointed at the chair in front of her desk.

The blonde nodded before sitting onto the chair stiffly, not knowing what she should do or say.

"Relax, Piper. You look like a kid who got called into principal's office for the first time", Alex chuckled as she clicked something on her computer before fully facing her.

"Sorry", Piper said quietly as she ducked her head in order to hide the soft blush covering her cheeks.

* * *

It was adorable, really. Piper obviously didn't know what to do with herself and was nervously fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

Alex didn't want the younger woman to feel uncomfortable, so she started talking. "I assume that Amanda told you all the basics?"

Piper looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

"Great. How would you like me to contact you when I got an assignment for you? Would you rather an email or that I'll just turn up on your doorstep?" Alex couldn't help herself.

She was pleased with herself when she heard Piper let out a small laugh. "Email is just fine."

"Wait a second, I'll check if Amanda has sent me your contacts..." After a while of searching, Alex found what she was looking for. "Oh, yeah here they are."

She furrowed her eyebrows as one of the unopened emails caught her eye. "Who the fuck thinks we're going to publish an article about gasoline prices?"

Piper's eyes widened. No way.

"What?" Alex asked after noticing Piper's weird reaction.

Piper didn't know if she should laugh or cover her face in embarrassment. She ended up doing both.

"What?" Alex repeated amused.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing", Piper responded. Alex didn't need to know that Piper's boyfriend had written it.

Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously before opening the email and checking the writer's name. Larry Bloom.

Suddenly she remembered something and snapped her gaze back toward Piper. "Please tell me your boyfriend Larry didn't write this."

Piper bit her lip as her cheeks reddened even more. "Unfortunately, he did."

"Oh my god", Alex shook her head. She didn't know Larry but Piper seemed too good for him. "Not to disrespect your boyfriend or anything but our standards are way higher than gasoline prices."

"I know. And he knows it too but he doesn't want to accept it."

Alex gave an understanding nod. "Anyway, everything should be good. I'll get a few articles tomorrow morning, so I'll email you tomorrow. If you have anything to ask you can email me or call or whatever", Alex said as she gave Piper her contacts. "You can also just come to ring my doorbell if you prefer face to face chat."

Piper chuckled softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Like always, please review and tell me what you thought. HAHAHA, I know everyone is just waiting for Larry and Piper to break up...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Someone give me a damn trophy for being on time! I've been alone at home almost a week without seeing anyone and I just laughed while writing this, I might have gone a little bit crazy but I hope you'll like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **To: Piper Chapman**

 **From: Alex Vause**

 **July 17th 9.36 a.m.**

 **Subject: Your first assignment (and second)**

 _2 attachments_

Good morning, any ideas? Contact me anytime for further discussion.

I need the photos July 29th 2.00 p.m. at the latest.

Alex V.

* * *

Piper smiled at the email. Despite its formality, Piper could imagine Alex smirking while writing it. She bit her lip in concentration as she started to open the attachments, she had almost two weeks to come up with the ideas, discuss with Alex and then take the photos. It wouldn't be a problem as long as she could come up with ideas. Piper was sure that Alex had some ideas as well but it would be quite embarrassing if the photographer didn't have any ideas.

The first attachment was an article about the importance of hobbies and that one was easy, she just needed to talk with Alex if she wanted to a few pictures of different hobbies or just one about some particular hobby.

The second one wasn't an article but more like a story. It was about a young girl and how she grew up. The story was touching and motivational, the girl had had a hard childhood but she was determined and ended up becoming a successful young woman. Piper furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think suitable photo. This story needed as meaningful picture as the story itself was. For some reason, Piper couldn't come up with anything.

Piper decided to just leave it for a while. She'd figure it out later.

* * *

"Here you are! I didn't almost notice you behind that laptop."

Alex looked up from her laptop screen to see her grinning mother. "Hey, mom", she greeted as she closed the laptop. She and her mom had agreed to meet at the café and Alex had been working on the new articles while waiting for her mother.

"Work?"

"Yup", Alex nodded.

"Has anything interesting happened since last time we talked?"

"Not really... We got a new photographer, though."

"Are they good?

"I don't know yet, I just sent her a couple of hours ago her first assignments. But I think we have pretty high standards, so I guess she must be good."

"Is she cute?" Diane asked with a devilish smirk.

"Mom!"

"What?"

Alex shook her head. "Funnily enough... she happens to be my neighbor."

"Wait. Is this the same neighbor you're having a crush on?"

"I am _not_ having a crush on Piper! How hard is that to understand?" Alex asked exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright", Diane raised her hands. "Tell me about her?"

"She's awkward. And cute. That's it. We haven't talked much..." Alex trailed off as she noticed a familiar blonde. "Speaking of the devil."

Diane turned around to look who Alex meant. "Is that her, the blonde?"

"Yeah."

They watched as Piper bought her coffee and when she was about to leave Alex called out her name.

Piper turned to look around with a confused look before her eyes found Alex and her mom. She smiled and made her way toward their table. "Hi."

"Hey."

"I got some ideas for the photos", Piper started enthusiastically.

"That's great. I need to focus the layout today but could you maybe come to my office tomorrow morning? Like at 10. We could also go somewhere else if you prefer."

"Your office works just fine, I just-" Piper interrupted herself as she at the first time took the other woman in. She looked just like Alex but older and Piper assumed she was her mother.

Alex and Diane both watched confused when Piper's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"The growing up story! I didn't know which kind of photo would match the story's meaningfulness but then I saw how similar you two are and got this idea that if it would be possible we could find two girls, a younger one and older one who look similar, so the readers could imagine that they are the same girl from the story-", Piper explained quickly while waving her hands around eagerly.

Alex chuckled. "Breathe, kid."

Piper stopped her rambling and took a deep breath blushing slightly. "Sorry. I just got a little bit excited."

"A little bit?" Alex laughed again. "But don't be sorry for being passionate. And that idea of yours, it sounds good, let's talk about it more tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yup, see you tomorrow", Alex said before Piper turned around at left the café. Alex looked after her with a grin before seemed to remember her mother. She quickly cleared her throat. "So, that was Piper."

"Yeah, I gathered that", Diane laughed. "You were right. She's cute."

"Anyway, how's your work?" Alex asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about Piper with her mom because she would just make it a bigger deal that it was. Alex never talked about girls with her mom, except maybe occasionally commenting that someone was hot. Alex didn't want to seem like a crushing teenager because she definitely was not crushing after Piper. Yes, she was hot. Alex wasn't blind and she was very gay, so yes, it was normal that she found Piper attractive and Piper was her neighbor and now also the magazine's photographer, so it was completely normal to think about her more often than Alex usually would think about girls, right?

* * *

Piper stepped out of the elevator as she noticed Larry to stand in front of her door. Like feeling Piper's gaze, Larry turned around and Piper saw he held a bouquet of roses.

"Did I miss some important day?" Piper asked as she walked closer, trying to remember when their anniversary was.

"Uhh, no", Larry shook her head. "I came to apologize... and bought you some flowers. Can we talk?"

"Yeah..."

Piper opened the door to her apartment, and they went inside. Larry offered the flowers to Piper with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you. They're beautiful", Piper commented as she went to put them in the vase. Though, she couldn't help to be a little disappointed that Larry hadn't remembered that her favorite flowers were tulips.

"I just wanted to apologize about the Saturday..."

"Look, Larry. I like you, I really do, but I'm not going to continue this relationship if anything isn't going to change."

Larry hurried to take Piper's hands in her owns. "I'll be better, I promise! I know I've not been a good boyfriend lately but that's going to change, okay?"

Piper sighed as she looked at Larry's eyes. She knew that Larry was a good man and meant his words. "Okay."

"I'm sorry that I have been so focused on writing lately. I just thought... I tried to write good enough article for the Believer because if you'd get the position there, it would've been nice if I could've got an article there and you'd take a photograph for it... It just would have been nice to do some teamwork."

Piper tried to keep herself from laughing as she remembered Alex's face when she saw the article about gasoline prices. She felt bad because Larry had only meant well, and it was sweet of him to think like that. "Larry, it's good that you're so passionate about writing but I don't think you should over-do it, you know? Write about what you like and don't what you think some magazine likes, okay? If you don't know what you should write about then take a break wait for inspiration, that's what I do with photographing."

"You're right, you're right. Have you heard anything about the magazine?"

"Yeah... I got the position. I went there yesterday and today I got my first assignments", Piper smiled happily.

"That's... amazing. I'm proud of you", Larry said smiling but it looked forced. "What if we go to the dinner tonight? That's worth of celebrating."

Piper nodded. "That sounds great. Where to?"

"I'll surprise you, I need to take care of some things but if I can pick you up at six?"

"Okay."

Larry kissed Piper gently before they said good boys and Larry left, much more calmly than last time.

Piper sighed as she touched her lips. She wondered if it was true what they said, that when you were with the right person, every kiss felt like the first one. There wasn't that spark with Larry anymore, but Piper wanted to give it one more shot if everything would work out between them.

* * *

Piper knocked on Alex's office door next day at 9.49 a.m. She was a bit early but she didn't think Alex would mind.

"Come in."

Piper stepped inside to find Alex sitting behind her desk furrowing at the computer.

"Hi."

Alex looked up from her computer. "Piper, right on time", she glanced at the computer screen again, presumably checking the clock. "Actually, a little bit early. Couldn't wait to get to see me?"

Piper blushed. "No!"

"No?", Alex smirked.

"I mean yes! Wait..." Piper furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think which one was the negative answer.

Alex just laughed. "Please, sit down."

"You're infuriating", Piper said playfully before tensing. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to your almost boss.

Piper relaxed when Alex laughed again. "Yeah, I've been told. Anyway, straight to the point, tell me what you thought about the hobby article."

"Well, obviously a picture of some hobby, but I was wondering how many pictures you want and if there will be more than one would they be the different or the same hobby?"

Alex turned her computer, so Piper could see the screen. There was the magazine layout on the screen and Alex scrolled to the page where this particular article was.

"As you see, the article takes almost the whole page, so I was thinking one big photo behind the text."

"Yeah, okay. Were you thinking any particular hobby that would fit?"

"At least not football or soccer. They're so ordinary. What do you think about the rally? Isn't that quite unique sport?" Alex asked as she kept an eye on Piper's reaction.

"Absolutely not."

Alex raised an amused eyebrow.

"I mean... You're the one who decides- but think about it. The text is mostly about the community. About the people you meet through your hobbies and how they motivate you. It wouldn't make sense that the photo would be about an individual sport. Obviously, you also meet people through the rally and any other hobby but you cannot capture that in a picture. So, I think it would be best to think about a team sport."

Alex was quiet for a while and Piper thought that she had already crossed some kind of line.

"Congratulations", Alex said finally with a grin. "You passed a test."

"What?"

"I just wanted to test if you'd argue back or voice your own opinion if you think mine is bad."

"Oh... You didn't think I wouldn't?"

"I actually had no idea if you would. You come off as a little shy but on the other hand, you're so passionate about photographing, so I figured you probably wouldn't let an unfitting photo to get into the magazine. But honestly, there have been many photographers that think that staying quiet would please me or that I would be mad that they don't approve my opinion, so I had to test."

Piper nodded in understanding. "Well, I can understand why they wanted to please you."

Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the same time as Piper's eyes widened in horror. Alex watched with amusement when a deep blush crept up on Piper's neck.

"I didn't mean- I just... That came out weird."

Alex smirked. "I'll take it that you want to please me too?"

Piper's face became even redder. "I mean... yeah, in a way. I want you to be pleased with my work, so..."

Alex decided to let Piper out of her misery. "Good. And you can achieve that by voicing your opinions. You're the professional one here Piper, so if you think my ideas are bad just say so. Don't worry about offending me or anything because they are just ideas, and I know this isn't my territory. I mean in a way it is, but you know what I meant."

"Yeah, okay. Got it."

"But don't get too comfortable, I'm still in charge of things."

Piper nodded her head vigorously. "I know."

"Good."

Piper hesitated a couple of seconds before asked something. "You said that there have been many photographers... How long have you worked here? Because you certainly don't look very old."

"Did you just ask my age without actually asking my age?"

"No! I know it's not my business and wouldn't want to-"

"26."

Piper shut her mouth when she heard that. She really needed to stop rambling around Alex.

"And to answer your actual question, I've been working here almost four years. It isn't very much but for some reason, the photographers change quite quickly. Hopefully, you'll stick around a bit longer", Alex added with a wink.

"Oh my god. Why are you so flirtatious?" Piper wanted to know because this way the blush would never leave her face.

"Does it bother you?"

Piper narrowed her eyes defiantly. "No. I don't even like women, I'm straight."

Alex smirked and opened her mouth, but Piper beat her to it. "And I swear to god if you say something about spaghetti and getting it wet, I'll leave."

The older woman laughed at that. "Okay, okay. Back to business. So, team sports?"

They talked a bit and ended up with volleyball. It wasn't over-shown sport and you could easily get a good photo of the team. There was an upcoming volleyball match in a week near Boston where Piper could take the pictures. It was a small match between two high school teams, so there wasn't even a need to buy a ticket.

"So, now when that's settled, tell me more about your idea for the growing up story."

"So, the writer said that if it was possible, she would travel back in time to tell her younger self that everything would work out, that it was going to get better. So, the photo could be about a girl, young one but not too young, maybe 11-12 years old who looks scared or lost. Then there is the older one, a young woman, who looks calm and collected and is reassuring the young one. Like holding her hand or something."

Alex rubbed her chin as she thought about it. "I can see why Amanda hired you."

"So... you think it's a good idea?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Yes. That's a brilliant idea, I was just thinking about the execution... Try to get a hold on Jessica. She usually organizes the photoshoots if needed. She knows who to contact to get similar looking models."

"Amanda's assistant?"

"Yeah. She'll contact you when she has found the fitting girls. I trust your judgment, so you don't need to notify me. Just send me the photos when you've taken them."

Piper nodded. "Okay."

"One more thing", Alex said as she took something from her desk drawer. "Read this and tell me what you think about possible photos.

Piper started to read the text. It was an article about climate change and how it affects people's health, she raised her eyebrows in interest. She had read a lot about how climate change affects the weather or animals but not so much about how it affects directly at people. When she read about temperature-related death and illness, air quality impacts, water-related illness, and other diseases, dozens of possible photos flashed behind her eyelids.

When she had read the article, she gave it back to Alex. "Well, I think it would be best to find somewhere where these are already a problem. The photos visualize the consequences and that sometimes get people to realize the seriousness."

"Exactly. Now, do you think they can be found in Boston?"

"No?"

"Exactly. There are a couple of freelance photographers who we'll usually contact if the photos need to be taken far away from Boston. One of them is specialized in crises and usually would take care of these kind of photos but he's busy at the moment and wouldn't be able to get the photo by the deadline. I was able to find another photographer who had suitable pictures and I'd like you to take a look of them and see if anything would fit."

"Okay", Piper nodded.

"But in the future... If we can't find anything fitting, you wouldn't mind traveling a bit?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We need good quality pictures and if we can't find them then we need to send our photographer to take them."

"Does the magazine cover the travel expenses?"

"Duh. We don't expect you to pay yourself if you're getting pictures for us. The magazine covers the plane tickets and hotel. You have to buy your own food, though."

"That's amazing!"

"Figured you might be excited", Alex grinned. "Anyways, find Jessica and ask her about the photoshoot. I'll send you the climate change photos at some point."

"Yeah, okay", Piper said as she got up.

"And remember to go to that volleyball match", Alex reminded.

"Yeah, I'll send you the photos as soon as I can."

"Good, see you later."

"Yeah, see you", Piper said as she left the office.

Piper went to look for Jessica and found her office next to Amanda's. She knocked on the door and when she heard the 'come in', she stepped inside. It was smaller than Amanda's or Alex's but it still looked nice.

"Piper, hi. How can I help you?"

"Hey, I just... Alex said that I should find you", Piper started before explaining the situation.

"Oh, yeah. I can do that, give me a couple of days and I should find the girls for you", Jessica smiled

"Great!"

"I'll email you when I find them, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

* * *

Later that day Piper was in Larry's apartment. They were watching TV together when she got a notification on her phone.

She checked her phone and when she saw it was an email, she quickly opened it. Like she had expected, it was from Alex and there were five different pictures and a short text 'We need one picture'. She looked them all through. There were two pictures that fit. Piper couldn't decide which one, so she asked Alex if they had permission to edit the pictures and would it be okay if she edited the two pictures together.

Then she focused back on the TV.

"Who was that?" Larry mumbled.

"Work."

After a few moments, Piper's phone chimed again. She was surprised that Alex had answered so quickly. She had probably clarified the whole editing thing beforehand.

 **To: Piper Chapman**

 **From: Alex Vause**

 **July 17th 2.28 p.m.**

 **Subject: Climate change photos**

We had permission to edit the photos. If you need help, contact the magazine's photo editor.

* * *

 **To: Alex Vause**

 **From: Piper Chapman  
**

 **July 17th 2.29 p.m.**

 **Subject: Climate change photos**

Thanks, but I should be fine. I'm quite good at editing.

* * *

 **To: Piper Chapman**

 **From: Alex Vause**

 **July 17th 2.31 p.m.**

 **Subject: Climate change photos**

Of course, you are. Is there anything you can't do? ;)

* * *

Piper smiled as she hid her phone screen. She didn't want Larry to see it. For some reason, it felt like it was forbidden to talk to Alex because it made her feel all giddy among the other feelings she couldn't explain. She shook her head and sent Alex a quick reply 'nope', before turning her phone silent.

Larry wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder and Piper leaned against him. She really tried to figure out why Alex made her feel all different kind of things but Larry just... didn't

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it was a bit short but things are processing between Alex and Piper! Sorry, you have to wait for the breakup a little longer :D Tell me what you thought!**

 **-Iina**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex looked again at the pictures Piper had taken. She really was good and that only added her attractiveness. The picture she had edited herself, you couldn't tell that there were two pictures if you didn't know it. Piper wasn't one of those people that just thought they could do something or were too proud to ask help. She truly was talented, and Alex made a note to tell her that when they'd see next time. Piper was so down to earth and modest that Alex doubted if Piper even knew how skilled she was.

She really should stop thinking about Piper like that. She could admit herself at this point that she was interested in Piper. Even though Piper hadn't hated her flirting, quite the opposite actually. But she had a boyfriend, so Alex didn't want to get her hopes too high. It was fun to mess with Piper and see her flustered but Alex had to suppress the want for anything more.

 **[Nicky] - You up for a couple of drinks after work?**

Alex glanced at her phone screen to see who had messaged her. A small smile tugged at her lips when she remembered what happened last time when they went to a "couple of drinks".

 **[Alex] - I have an early morning tomorrow.**

 **[Alex] - But yes.**

She could handle her drinks. And maybe she could find someone who would make her forget Piper. Maybe that was it, she hadn't got laid for a while, so maybe there's just so much sexual tension in her that Piper seemed to be constantly on her mind. Deep down Alex knew that it wasn't about that but she could wish.

 **[Nicky] - That's my girl! Hurricane at 7?**

 **[Alex] - See ya there.**

* * *

Alex was done with work at six. She had plenty of time to go home, grab a shower and then meet Nicky at the bar. She wasn't one of those girls who spent hours choosing the outfit and doing make-up. She had plenty of clothes that she knew looked good on her and would be perfect for a bar. She just wore what she felt like or what happened to catch her eye first. She did her make-up more carefully than usual but that didn't take long either.

When she was ready, Alex called an uber. She knew that she wasn't going to stay sober enough to drive her own car back.

* * *

Alex stepped into the bar confidently and looked around for her best friend. Soon she found her already sipping a beer in one of the booths. She went there and sat on the other side of the table.

"Oh no", Nicky sighed as she looked at Alex.

"What?"

"I know that look", Nicky shook her head.

"What look?"

"You're gonna get laid."

"I don't have such a look", Alex defended herself.

"Yes, you do", Nicky argued. "Are you saying that you weren't planning on getting laid?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Thought so. Things didn't work out with Piper?"

"It isn't about that. And turned out she is our new photographer. I'm not going to make things awkward."

"Whatever. As long as you don't ditch me too early."

* * *

Piper was coming home after a girls' night with Polly. She would have spent the night there but Polly needed to leave for work early in the morning.

When the elevator had stopped on her floor, she stepped out and started to look for her keys in her purse.

She stopped in her tracks and snapped her head up when she heard a moan. She saw two women and immediately recognized Alex even though she had her back toward Piper.

Alex had some blonde woman pinned against the wall next to Alex's door. Of course, Piper knew that Alex was into women, but it was an entirely different thing to see her in action. And judging by the other woman's moans, Alex knew what she was doing. Piper couldn't help but stare and for a second, she hoped that she was the one being pinned against the wall.

Piper shook her head. She did not want that. She blamed her sudden urge on the fact that they never did anything like this with Larry. Their love making was ordinary, almost boring. Who could blame Piper for wanting some excitement?

Alex seemed to sense someone watching them because she pulled back and turned her head to look at Piper.

Piper blushed furiously. She had got caught staring at the private moment after all.

Alex smirked at her and was quite pleased that there was a shock on Piper's face but interest as well. Maybe she would get Piper in her bed after all.

She winked at Piper before opened her door and pulled the other blonde into her apartment.

Piper just stood there for a while before finally got her keys out of her purse and went into her own apartment.

* * *

 _Piper was laying on her bed and Larry was laying half on top of her. They were both naked and Larry was breathing heavily._

" _That was so good", Larry sighed finally as he rolled off Piper._

 _Piper stayed quiet. It was decent at its best._

 _Suddenly she was alone, not even sparing a thought where Larry had disappeared. Her hand was traveling down to her own body, wanting to satisfy that need Larry wasn't able to._

 _Just when her hand had passed her mound, she was interrupted by a knock on the door._

 _She groaned and was going to just ignore the knocking. When it didn't stop, Piper got up and grabbed a towel which she wrapped around her naked body. She felt the need in every step she took and it definitely wasn't helping that Alex was the one who had been knocking._

 _Alex's eyebrows shot up when she saw Piper's state. "I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a coffee, but I can see you were busy", Alex smirked as she checked Piper out._

 _The towel hid Piper's private parts but there was still a lot of skin showing. Alex seemed to be particularly interested in Piper's bare legs. "What were you doing?" Alex asked even though she sounded like she knew damn well what she had interrupted. "Something I could help with?"_

 _Piper was done. She was done with Alex always knowing what to say to get her flustered, so instead of getting flustered, Piper grabbed Alex's T-shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. It was her time to make Alex flustered._

 _Except that Alex wasn't flustered. At all. It seemed like she had known that Piper would do that because as soon as their lips touched, Alex's fingers went through Piper's hair to keep her in place and she started to walk Piper backward into the apartment._

 _When they were both inside, Alex kicked the door shut before pinning Piper against the nearest wall. Piper moaned and felt Alex smirk against her mouth. "Damn. You must really want this."_

" _Stop teasing me... Please."_

 _Piper whined when Alex pulled back._

" _Just because you asked so nicely", Alex smirked before pulled the towel off Piper's body._

 _Her eyes roamed slowly over Piper's now naked body before she dropped on her knees. "Hold on tight", she warned with a final smirk before diving in._

Piper sat up panting heavily and with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that she had had a sexy dream about her neighbor. She never had sexy dreams. Never.

Oh god, how could she be able to face Alex again?

The clock was already over seven, so Piper hopped up and went to put on her running gear. She needed to calm down and what would work better than an old, good run.

* * *

After about an hour later, Piper felt more control over her own body and headed back to her apartment. Now she could almost pretend that the dream didn't happen. She just needed-

"Oh crap", Piper muttered aloud as she turned on her heels. What she did not need was to walk into Alex.

"Piper!"

Piper grimaced. She had hoped that Alex wouldn't spot her. She could already feel the blush forming on her cheeks. Piper took a deep breath, it wasn't a bad thing to speak to Alex. Besides, there was no way that Alex would know about the dream.

"Alex, hey", Piper greeted as she turned around to face Alex.

Alex walked up to Piper. "Good run?" she asked as she pointed toward Piper's red cheeks.

Piper let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah."

"Great", Alex nodded as her tongue came out to wet her lips.

Piper couldn't help but stare. She couldn't believe that she had dreamed about that tongue not so long ago.

Her attention was brought back to Alex's words when she heard the word 'work'.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Piper asked embarrassed.

Alex just chuckled and even though it was impossible, it felt like Alex knew about the dream. "I asked if you were free tomorrow afternoon. I have work for you."

"Yeah, I'm free."

"Great. We have one writer who always demands to get just _the right_ kind of picture to her texts. And by right kind, I mean her kind. Even I can say she has a terrible eye for good photos."

"But if she wants a terrible picture can't we just say no to her?" Piper asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Good luck trying to say no to her", Alex laughed. "Of course, we'll be the ones to decide at the end but... if you don't want to start a war, I advise that you'd try to change her mind instead of just taking a picture she doesn't approve."

"Are you having a war with her?" Piper joked.

"I would be having if she didn't have a crush on me", Alex smirked confidently.

Piper couldn't help the eye-roll after that statement. "Of course, she does. It feels like everyone's having a crush on you."

"I can't help it if women can't resist me", Alex shrugged.

Piper just shook her head. "Tomorrow afternoon, prepare for war, got it. Send me details later?"

"Yeah, I will. See you tomorrow."

"See you", Piper nodded before rushing into her apartment.

When she was inside, she hurriedly took her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Piper, hey."

"Polly! Thank god you answered. I need your help."

"Okay", Polly chuckled at Piper's frantic tone. "What is it?"

"I had this dream... You know, a sexy dream", Piper almost whispered the last part.

"That's normal, Piper."

"But it was about my neighbor! The one who I have to work with and who also happens to be _a woman_ ", Piper rambled desperately.

Polly was quiet for a while. "So, what's the big deal? That it was about a woman?"

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed. "I'm not... _gay_. I'm not supposed to have sexy dreams about women!"

"Honey... You don't have to be gay to be attracted to girls. And I think you've always been attracted to both girls and boys."

"What? I have not!" Piper defended herself before stopped to think. "Have I?"

"You always comment if you think a girl is pretty and-"

"But the fact that I find girls are attractive doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"No, it doesn't but you don't have to be gay to like girls. And it looks like you're crushing after this woman. You don't have to use any labels, just do what feels right", Polly advised.

"But... What about Larry?"

"I know you two had known each other for a long time but you really need to think about the future. You're just going to hurt him more if you let him believe that you two are doing well even though you're unhappy."

Piper sighed. "But it doesn't solve the Alex problem."

"What problem?"

"Well, she is pretty much my boss, what would everyone think of that? And she is this... this lesbian goddess and every other woman is having a crush on her. She could have anyone! Why would she want me? I always go flustered around her and she probably thinks I'm some weirdo and now it's even worse because every time I see her I can't help but think about the damn dream and get even more flustered than normally!"

Polly just laughed at Piper's panicked tone. "Relax, Piper. You're going to be fine. And maybe she thinks you're really hot and wants to bang you."

"Polly!" Piper exclaimed horrified. She couldn't believe what was coming out of her best friend's mouth.

"Look, Piper. You told me that she's been flirty with you and I don't think anyone is going to flirt with someone who they don't want like that."

"But she thinks I'm straight... I mean _I am_ straight, but she thinks that I don't like her like that and what if she just plays with me because she thinks it's funny to see me flustered?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Piper. I know I said this already but do what feels right. If your heart tells you to try this out, then you should do that."

"Right", Piper sighed.

"I know it's probably confusing right now but I'm here if you want to talk. Anytime."

"Thanks, Polls."

"Alright, I need to go back to work. Go get your woman!" She quipped jokingly.

Piper chuckled. "Not likely. Anyway, see you at some point."

"Yeah, bye!"

When the call ended Piper went to take a shower. She needed to think and what better place than a hot shower.

* * *

 **[Piper] -Hey, we need to talk. Can I come to your place later today?**

 **[Larry] -Of course. What is it?**

 **[Piper] -I'd rather just tell you when I get there. Is around 1 okay?**

 **[Larry] -Yeah, I'll be here.**

* * *

Piper knocked at Larry's door and soon Larry came to open it.

"Hey, Pipes. Everything alright?"

"Look, we need to talk", Piper sighed as she stepped inside.

"About what?" Larry asked as he closed the door.

"About us. Larry... this is not working anymore."

"What?" Larry asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I thought we were doing good? And I've tried to change, Pipes, I-"

"Larry, you _have_ changed, and you've been wonderful lately but... It just doesn't feel the same anymore", Piper explained as she looked at Larry's eyes.

"But... why?"

"I don't know, Larry", Piper shook her head.

"Now what? This is it?"

"You deserve someone who is going to love you and that's not going to be me."

"Piper..."

"I'm sorry, Larry. It's better this way."

* * *

Alex stepped into the cafe a little early, hoping that she had enough time to order a coffee for herself and prepare herself mentally to face Sylvia. Alex tried to maintain good relationships with people she had to work with, but Sylvia did not make it easy. She really was a bitch and thought that she was better than anyone else and thought that everyone either wanted to be her or be with her. She had sent Sylvia's article to Piper yesterday and she could only hope that Piper would come prepared and with good arguments.

A few minutes later Sylvia walked in and Alex had an urge to roll her eyes at Sylvie's crop top and mini shorts. She really seemed to think that she was irresistible in those clothes.

"Alex, hey!"

"Hello, Sylvia", Alex nodded smiling. "How has your day been so far?"

"Great, I'll go get a coffee for myself and then we can go to business?"

"We have to wait for Piper."

"Who?"

"Our photographer", Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh. I thought it was just going to be the two of us today."

"No. She is the professional one, so we need her input too", Alex shook her head.

Sylvia honestly had the nerve to pout and Alex already could feel that she wasn't going to like Piper. "Right. Anyway, I'll go get the coffee."

Just when Sylvia had come back with her coffee, Piper stepped into the café and Alex silently thanked whatever god there was that she didn't need to be alone with Sylvia.

Piper noticed them and started to walk toward them and Alex couldn't help but briefly thought that she would have enjoyed much more to see Piper's legs in those mini shorts Sylvia was wearing.

"Hey", Piper smiled to Alex before turning to Sylvia. Her face stayed neutral as she offered her hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Piper."

Sylvia looked at the hand for a second before taking it. "Sylvia."

Piper narrowed her eyes slightly at the almost rude introduction. "Well, I'm going to grab a coffee quickly and then we can go to business."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Piper left her camera and her bag on the chair before went to buy her coffee

"She seems young", Sylvia commented immediately when Piper was out of the earshot.

Alex turned her head to look at Sylvia warningly. "She might be young but she is very good at what she does, so play nice."

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Sure."

After a while, Piper came back and sat down with the two women. "So, where do we start?"

"Have you even read the article?"

"Of course I have read the article!" Piper said sounding a bit offended that Sylvia thought she hadn't.

"Sylvia, she's a professional photographer, she knows what she's doing. Stop questioning her professionalism", Alex defended Piper with furrowed eyebrows.

"Fine. So, what do you think would be a good photo?"

The article was about gay people and how they were normal people too. Piper had a couple of ideas but she guessed this was a trap. "Alex told me that you usually have some ideas yourself, so what if we start with them?"

Sylvia's eyes lit up and Alex didn't know if it was because she got to say her opinion first or because Alex had talked about her.

"Well, obviously, we need to photograph gay people. So, I was thinking about a gay bar?"

Alex turned to watch Piper's reaction. She looked like she tried to think a way to politely tell Sylvia 'absolutely not'.

"The article is about gay people, sure. But we need to look deeper."

"What do you mean?" Sylvia asked, looking irritated that Piper hadn't straight up accepted her suggestion.

"You write about how gay people are normal too. How they live like every other people etc. So, a photo of a gay bar where is only gay people gathered around their own kind doesn't send the message that they're normal and living everywhere among the rest of the people."

"I have more experience working at the magazine, you should listen to me."

Alex was about to defend Piper again but Piper beat her to it. "And I'm the one with a photographer's degree which means that I recognize a bad idea when I hear one."

Alex had to bite her cheek to prevent herself from grinning. It looked like Piper could handle herself just fine. It was funny how at times Piper could be flustered and almost incapable of forming full sentences and sometimes she was so confident and quick-witted.

"Excuse me?" Sylvia stared Piper angrily.

"Piper's right here, she's the professional one, so, she knows what to photograph and what looks good", Alex interrupted.

Sylvia seemed almost hurt that Alex was on Piper's side. "Fine. What do _you_ suggest then?"

"My suggestion is to find some ordinary place like a café or a restaurant and photograph a gay couple there. Or a gay couple doing something that every couple would do. The point isn't to get the readers to be like 'oh, look. Gays'. The point is that the readers realize that they love each other and act like every other couple regardless of the gender."

"Sounds good", Alex nodded. "Sylvia?"

"Yeah, whatever", Sylvia rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're going to listen to me anyway."

"Alright then, I think we're done", Alex said, not having the patience to deal with Sylvia's bullshit.

"Great", Sylvia said before took her purse and left the café.

"That went well", Piper said sarcastically.

"You started a war, kid", Alex laughed.

"I did, didn't I?" Piper shook her head.

"It was her fault really. She decided to hate you before you even showed up. Sylvia thought that it was going to be only me and her, so she got mad when I told you were also coming. She probably thought this was something like a date."

"She probably doesn't like you anymore because you defended me. Thanks about that by the way."

"You seemed to handle yourself just fine though."

"I'm not always flustered, you know."

"I'm starting to see that. But I have to admit that I like making you flustered", Alex smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes playfully. "Shouldn't be surprised that Alex Vause's favorite thing is to make women flustered."

"One. Just one woman at the moment", Alex smirked.

A soft blush spread on Piper's cheeks and she turned her head to look at her coffee mug. "Oh..."

"And, here we go. Flustered Piper is back", Alex laughed.

Piper pouted at her. "Stop teasing me." Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered other time she had said those words to Alex in a very different setting. She blushed furiously as the remembered the dream and all the details again.

"What?" Alex asked, confused by Piper's suddenly weird behavior.

"Nothing! Look, I just remembered that I had this... thing. I got to go!" Piper said as she hurriedly stood up and took her stuff. "I'll take the pictures and send them to you by next week."

"And I'm just going to pretend that you aren't ditching me with the lamest excuse ever."

"Sorry."

Piper genuinely sounded apologetic, so Alex just laughed. "It's fine, kid. Go do your thing, we'll see at some point."

Alex watched amusedly as Piper almost ran out of the door. Soon she would get the young woman where she wanted her. Which was under her, in her bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Like always, please review and tell me what you thought! I think I'll be on time next week, I've almost written the next chapter already!**

 **-Iina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I will never stop expressing my gratitude toward all the readers and positive feedback, so thank you again! I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story so far. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter too :P**

* * *

Piper was reading when she heard a knock. She went to open the door and was surprised that it wasn't Polly.

"Oh, it's you."

"Uhhh, rude? Anyway, I bet I could do something that would make you happy to see me", Alex smirked.

Piper flushed as the dream popped up in her mind again. She seriously was thinking about it too often. "Which would be?" Piper asked and shocked herself with how flirtatiously she had said that.

Alex's eyebrows shot up too as her smirk widened. "Inviting you to a club. We occasionally go to drink with some people from work. We're going tomorrow, seven p.m. We're actually welcoming you properly to our team, so you better come."

Piper's eyes widened almost in horror. She did not like to be the center of attention.

"Don't worry. It's going to be casual and fun and you'll get to know more people from the magazine. You can even take that boyfriend of yours with you if you want", Alex proposed, noticing Piper's slight discomfort.

Piper bit her cheek as she turned her gaze away. "Uh, there's no boyfriend. We broke up."

"Oh shit", Alex mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Piper shrugged. "It's fine. It's better this way", she said as she met Alex's eyes again and smiled little.

Alex examined Piper's face and tried to figure out if Piper was upset or if she really was fine. Piper seemed sincere and Alex smirked. Well, that was one problem solved. "You know... they say sex helps to a heartbreak", she said seductively as she leaned against the doorframe.

Piper blushed furiously but managed to scoff. "No one actually says that. Except you. And I'm not even heartbroken."

"Whatever you say, kid. But the club?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I could use some fun."

"Great. And the pictures you took for Sylvia's article, they were perfect. Just ignore if Sylvia comes to complain about them. She is just bitchy because her idea wasn't approved."

"Did I do the right thing? I mean it _was_ her article..." Piper bit her lip, second-guessing her decision to start an argument with Sylvia.

"Absolutely. It's good there's finally someone professional who can challenge her. Other photographers have been too scared of her or stupid enough to agree with her, so it's good that you finally showed her place", Alex grinned.

Piper nodded. "Okay, good."

"I'm going to warn you already, next week is going to be hectic, so keep your camera ready and that brain of yours ready for ideas."

"Noted", Piper nodded smiling. "See you tomorrow then."

"Piper!"

"Polly, hi", Piper smiled at her best friend who had just stepped out of the elevator.

"Ahh, you were waiting for her", Alex smirked. "See you tomorrow, Piper."

"Yeah, see you", Piper said as she watched Alex go into her own apartment.

"Is that Alex? She's good-looking, no wonder you're seeing sex dreams about her", Polly chuckled.

"Polly!" Piper exclaimed. "These walls are thin, so keep your mouth shut! And it was _one_ time!"

"What did she have to say?" Polly asked as she went inside Piper's apartment.

"Oh, she just invited me to a club with some people from work", Piper explained before pausing. "Oh my god, she invited me to a club! What I'm going to wear?"

"Relax", Polly said as she walked to Piper's wardrobe. "We'll find something."

Piper followed her. "Why am I like this? I've picked an outfit to clubs and bars before."

Polly just grinned. "Because you, my friend are going to a club with your crush."

"She's not my crush! She can't be, right? Polly, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out. Spend time with her, you know you can even take one of those tests that are on the internet. Those 'am I gay' tests", the other girl laughed.

"Do those really work?"

"Piper, no one else can say if you like Alex. You just need to figure it out on your own."

"But it's so confusing!" Piper whined.

"I know", Polly said sympathetically. "But first things first, let's pick you an outfit."

* * *

"Piper! Over here!" Alex called out as she saw Piper looking a bit lost.

The blonde woman started to make her way toward the booth where already were a few people. Alex let her eyes sweep over Piper's body. She looked hot.

She was dressed quite casually, black tight jeans and light blue lace top but still managed to look stunning. Alex wanted also Piper to know that. "You look great, kid."

Alex was almost surprised that the cute little blush didn't rise onto Piper's cheeks.

"Thanks. You do too but I guess you already knew that", Piper grinned.

Alex laughed at that. "I did."

Piper sat down next to Alex as she searched other familiar faces. There was Jessica but the other three Piper didn't recognize.

"Piper, here's Leo, he's a writer, Mason, he's on art team and Mia, who's an editor and Jessica you already know", Alex introduced everyone. "And for those who don't know, Piper is our new photographer."

"Hi", Piper greeted, and the conversation started to flow between all of them. They talked about work and the magazine and a little bit of their personal lives.

A few other people joined them later. Steve, who was also an editor, Lucas, he was working on the art team with Mason, and Layla, who was a writer.

Piper had a great time and enjoyed getting to know the people from the magazine.

* * *

When the clock was getting closer to ten people started to leave. Piper was pretty drunk at this point since she wasn't used to drinking and Alex was having fun listening to Piper's incoherent stories.

Suddenly Piper started to stare at Alex thoughtfully like looking for an answer to a tricky question from Alex's face.

"What?" Alex asked amusedly.

"If you think a girl is pretty… How do you know that you like her like _that_?"

"You just do", Alex shrugged but inwardly cheered. Piper questioning her sexuality had been her goal after all.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows and didn't seem impressed. "But what if you _don't_? What if you just _think_ that you like her but then you actually don't?"

"Then you just have to test it out", Alex advised grinning.

"But what if she thinks you're just using her as an experiment. Or what if she doesn't like _you_ like that?"

Alex smiled softly at Piper's worries and suddenly hoped that they were having this conversation sober. "I don't know about others… but I'd happily be your experiment."

Piper stared at Alex for a while, processing the information. "Really?"

Alex leaned in closer and stared back at Piper. "Yeah."

Piper bit her lip as her eyes traveled to stare at Alex's lips and Alex wondered if Piper would have the courage to kiss her. She got her answer when Piper carefully placed her hand on her cheek and brought their lips together

Alex knew she shouldn't. Piper was drunk and probably going to regret this tomorrow. Alex really liked her and didn't want it to become awkward between them, but damn if it didn't feel good to kiss Piper. Alex had wanted it even more than she had realized.

Piper tasted like margarita and when her lips parted, Alex couldn't help but slip her tongue inside Piper's mouth. Piper turned so she would get a better angle and was now practically sitting on Alex's lap. Alex really needed to put a stop to this now when she was still able to control herself.

Alex pulled back and smirked when Piper tried to follow her. "So, what do you think? Did that help you at all?"

"Yeah", Piper sighed but to Alex, it sounded a little bit sad, so she didn't know what to think. She was about to ask Piper but then she saw her eyes close and realized it was pretty late already.

"Alright, kid. Let's get you home", Alex said as she stood up.

Piper opened her eyes at the sudden lack of warm body next to her. "But I don't want to. I want to stay and be with you", she said with an adorable pout.

"I'm coming home too. We have the whole cab ride together", Alex said as she took out some cash and put it on the table.

Piper also tried to find some money from her purse, but Alex stopped her. "It's okay, we got it covered. Consider it as a welcome gift", she grinned.

"You're so nice", Piper sighed dreamily.

"Let's go home", Alex smiled.

Piper stood up swaying and Alex had to steady her by taking a gentle grip of her arm. "Should have known that you're a lightweight."

"I'm not!" Piper pouted. "Those goddamn margaritas were just so strong."

"Whatever you say, kid", Alex chuckled. "Do you need to use the bathroom or something? I'm going to call us a cab."

"Nope, I'm good… Though, fresh air would be nice."

"You're right, let's go outside."

They made their way outside, Alex ensuring that Piper didn't fall over in her unstable state and after a couple of minutes, the cab arrived.

The whole cab ride Piper just talked about puppies and coffee like she didn't even remember the kiss. Alex wondered if she would end up being the only one who remembers it in the morning. But even though Piper was drunk, you don't kiss people like that if you really didn't feel anything. There had to be something, and Alex wasn't ready to give up before Piper directly told her to back off.

When the cab had stopped in front of their building Alex gave the driver the money before helped Piper out.

"You good?" She asked when Piper wobbled forward.

"Perfect", Piper slurred but grabbed Alex's arm to steady herself.

Alex guided Piper to the elevator and when they had gotten on their floor Piper started to look for her keys.

"What would you do... if I dropped my keys from my mailbox?" Piper asked once she had found her keys.

"Don't even think about it, kid", Alex said warningly as she made sure that Piper wasn't actually going to execute her idea.

"I wasn't thinking about it", Piper pouted as she fumbled with her keys. "I just wanted to know what you would do."

Alex gently took the keys from Piper's hand. "Let me. And if you had... Then I would just have taken you to my apartment and then call someone to open the door tomorrow."

She opened the door and motioned Piper to go first.

Piper sighed. "You're so nice. I wish my boyfriend was more like you."

"I thought you broke up with your boyfriend?" Alex said trying to control her smirk.

Piper scrunched up her face in confusion before seemed to remember. "Oh! You're right. I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Maybe I would if he would have been more like you..."

"Piper Chapman, are you saying that I'd make a perfect girlfriend."

The drunk woman just nodded her head vigorously and Alex couldn't help a laugh that escaped. "Okay, go to sleep. I'll find you some water and painkillers for the morning."

"Thank you."

Alex shook her head and went to find the painkillers. After a little while, she found them in the bathroom cabinet and went to fill a glass with water. When she went to put them on Piper's nightstand, Alex noticed that Piper was already fast asleep but hadn't taken any of her clothes off.

Alex wondered if she should do something and finally decided that she should at least take the uncomfortable jeans off. She opened the button and zipper before carefully sliding the jeans down Piper's legs. Alex didn't want to seem like some pervert who stared unconscious women but couldn't help but glance at Piper's bare legs.

If Piper hadn't gotten so drunk, the night could've ended differently but oddly enough Alex was happy with just tucking the slightly snoring blonde in.

* * *

Piper woke up to a throbbing headache and groaned. She was tempted to stay in bed but her head was killing her, so she had to get up. Piper had just sat up when her eyes found the water glass and painkillers on her nightstand.

She quickly took a couple of pills before she noticed also a note.

 _I hope your head doesn't hurt too much, here are some painkillers I found in your bathroom. Have a nice day :)_

 _P.S. You look cute when you sleep_

Piper frowned at the note as she tried to remember what had happened last night. Suddenly she remembered hot lips against her own and the memories came flooding back.

"Holy shit", Piper said out loud. Could it be that her mind was just doing tricks again and it only had been a dream? Or had she really kissed Alex?

Piper was sure that Alex had helped her home and had gone through the trouble to find painkillers because the note practically screamed Alex with its added flirtatious comment. If Piper could only remember what really had happened. She hoped that she hadn't embarrassed herself too badly.

The clock was already a little past ten and Piper needed coffee. She really wanted a latte and decided to go to the near café. Maybe fresh air would clear her head bit.

Piper got up and just then noticed that she had still her clothes on apart from her jeans. She was a little bit embarrassed knowing that Alex had taken them off but at the same time amazed at Alex's thoughtfulness. She went to put her dirty clothes in a laundry basket before going to the shower.

After she felt like human again, she stepped out of the shower and went to pick clothes. Piper didn't like feel dressing up, so she just put on some leggings and a loose t-shirt. Lastly, she took her sunglasses before making her way outside and walking a few minutes to the café.

* * *

Piper was waiting on the line when she heard a familiar voice. "Good to know you're feeling well enough to leave the apartment."

"Alex, hi", Piper greeted as she turned to look at her. "It's not that bad once the headache calmed down. I guess you left the painkillers?"

"I did."

"Thanks for that. And for helping me home. You should really stop me after three margaritas next time."

Alex chuckled. "That's probably for the best... but it's so fun to see you drunk, though."

Piper groaned. "Please say I didn't embarrass myself too much."

"Just a little bit. But don't worry, the others left before the alcohol started to really kick in, so it was just me listening to your stories about dinosaurs."

"Well that's something positive, I guess. So, what did I do?"

"You really don't remember anything?" Alex asked curiously.

"Bits and pieces..."

"Hmmh", Alex hummed before nodded toward the counter. "You're up."

Piper ordered her coffee and waited for Alex. "Do you have somewhere to be or would you want to stay and drink your coffee with me?"

Alex smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're asking me on a date."

"A date? Don't be ridiculous", Piper huffed with a blush.

"Let's sit", Alex said as she nodded toward an empty table. "And for the record, l bet last night you would've been more than happy to go on a date with me. You even said that if your boyfriend had been more like me you maybe wouldn't have broken up."

Piper's eyes widened. "I did not!"

"You did."

"Oh my god. What else did I do?"

"Is there anything specific you think you would have done?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

Piper blushed. She wondered if it would be too embarrassing to ask about the kiss, especially if it didn't even happen. At last her curiosity won. "I don't know where this came from, but I _think_ I remember that we... Did we- uhmm... Did we kiss?"

"No, we didn't."

"We didn't?" Piper asked and didn't know if she should be relieved, disappointed or embarrassed that she had even asked.

"We made out."

Piper had a hard time keeping the coffee in her mouth. "We did what?!"

"Yeah. You were experimenting if you really liked girls or did you just think they're pretty", Alex grinned.

"If I could only remember which conclusion I ended up with", Piper mumbled before turning to Alex with wide eyes. "And that was not a request for another make-out session."

"Shame."

"I can't believe I actually did that."

"I can. It was going to happen sooner or later", Alex shrugged with a smirk.

"You seem very convinced about that. How you were so sure?"

"Because Piper, I have noticed how you look at me. I could tell that you were curious and that you wouldn't be able to resist if I put my full charm on. And you're... well, hot. I can admit at this point that I may have been on a little mission to get you to sleep with me."

Piper was listening to Alex with wide eyes and her cheeks were turning redder the whole time.

"Of course, when you started to work for the magazine, and I got to know you better, my only goal wasn't to sleep with you. You're talented and funny and I really like spending time with you. And if you really don't want anything like that with me, that's fine. Just tell me to back off and I'll stop. But after yesterday I just felt like we really needed to talk about this."

It took Piper a while to realize that Alex was waiting for her to say something. "Wow. Uhh, just- wow. I was not expecting that. I don't what to say. Or what to feel. I mean, I know I find you attractive and I might want _something_ but I don't know what."

"That's okay. I know it's probably quite confusing and I certainly don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."

"Thanks."

"You can come to talk to me anytime or then you can just directly come to make out with me", the older woman smirked.

Piper groaned. "Why does your cockiness attract me? I used to be annoyed by cocky people."

"It's part of my charm", Alex winked.

* * *

When Piper was back at home she immediately called Polly.

"Piper, hi! How are you doing?"

"Panicked?" Piper sighed as she crashed down onto her couch.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about Alex."

"Which part?" Polly asked amused.

"The part that she thinks I'm hot and wants to bang me?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and as always, please review and tell me what you thought! We're almost there, soon you'll get to read some real vauseman. :D**

 **-Iina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry it has been so long again. I've just been so busy with everything but here is finally the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Piper was pacing in her apartment. Her mind was constantly occupied by a certain raven-haired beauty. Like she hadn't already been on Piper's mind enough before. But now it was different because now Piper knew that she wanted her. Alex _really_ wanted her, so all those suggestive comments and the flirtatious behavior hadn't been to get Piper flustered. Well, at least not only to get Piper flustered. Alex had tested Piper's reactions and tried to figure out if she was interested.

Piper stopped in front of her mirror. She looked at herself with a slight frown on her face. She knew that she looked good and that men usually found her tall and slim body attractive. But Piper couldn't get over the fact that Alex found her hot. Alex who literally could have anyone she wanted.

Piper was mentally listing the pros and cons of just going to Alex's apartment and starting to make out with her. She wasn't too worried about what others would think if she started seeing a woman. She knew she had Polly's full support whatever she decided to do and even though her parents were a little bit closed minded, she wanted to believe that they loved her enough, so they would get over it. But could she herself handle being with a woman? What if it just felt new and exciting at the moment but it would wear off soon? And then she would feel bad if she had led Alex on.

But isn't it like that with everyone? Piper just had to take the risk that it wouldn't lead to anything. And Alex had been willing to be Piper's experiment, so she had to know the risk too. Piper groaned, why were feelings this complicated?

She heard a faint sound behind the wall and it felt a bit surreal that the same woman who has been occupying her mind better part of the day was actually next to her, separated only with one thin wall.

Okay, Piper had decided that she was going to bite the bullet and just go to Alex. But what would she say? She couldn't just knock her door and kiss her. If she went there to talk about work, Alex would see right through her. And asking her on a date or anything like that would be too much.

"Fuck it", Piper muttered as she grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She trusted that Alex would know what to do.

She took one deep breath before knocking on Alex's door. It didn't take long before the other woman came to open the door.

"Piper", Alex grinned with raised eyebrows. "Well, this is certainly a nice surprise."

"Alex, hi. Were you busy?"

"I was doing some work stuff. But I could use some distraction."

"I could be your distraction", Piper said while trying hard to fight the blush she felt already rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, could you now?" Alex smirked. She seemed pleased, like she had known that was the reason Piper was there.

"Uhmm, if you still want, that is..." Piper said as she ducked her head down.

Piper didn't even have time to glance up to see Alex's expression when she was already being pulled in a feverish kiss.

It took a couple of seconds for Piper to realize what was happening before she kissed Alex back.

After a little while, Alex pulled back smirking. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Could you just stop being overly confident for a second?" Piper groaned.

Alex made a humming sound like she was thinking about it as she pulled Piper into the apartment. "No."

Piper closed the door behind her before resumed kissing Alex. The other woman was quick to push Piper against the now closed door.

They made out for a little while, just enjoying the other's lips against their own and their bodies pressed tightly against the other. Piper tried to chase Alex's lips when she felt her withdrawing but when the lips remained out of her reach, she opened her eyes to look at amused Alex.

"I was just wondering if you were here to take me up on my offer about the sex or were you here just to make out?" Alex asked wanting to make sure that they were on the same page. "I'm fine with both."

"Oh... uhh, I don't know?"

Alex face softened. "That's okay. Just tell me if I do something you're not comfortable with."

"Okay", Piper nodded as she took hold of Alex's t-shirt pulling her back against her.

"Wait, wait. I have a question before we continue", Alex started seriously before broke into a smirk. "Tell me what you thought about your first kiss with a woman. Well, the first kiss that you remember."

Piper rolled her eyes, she had been waiting for Alex to make some smartass comment. "It was decent... Not sure if it was convincing enough for me to switch sides."

Alex's eyebrows shot up as she noticed Piper's teasing grin. "Oh, you little-"

Piper didn't let her finish as she connected their lips in a heated kiss.

Alex started to guide them toward her couch before a knock on the door interrupted them. It wasn't even a knock, there was someone literally banging the door.

"Oh, for fuck's sake", Alex muttered as she reluctantly withdrew from Piper. She chuckled at Piper's whine and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before turned around and went to open the door.

She couldn't be more annoyed when she discovered it was Larry there with a bunch of roses. "Can I help you?"

"Piper!" Larry exclaimed when he saw her standing behind Alex and pushed past her into the apartment.

"Larry? What are you doing here?"

"I don't like when we're fighting", Larry slurred and that's when the women realized that he was pretty drunk.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Fighting?"

Piper glanced at Alex before turning her attention back to Larry. "We're not fighting Larry. We broke up."

Larry looked at her like he was going to cry. "But... I bought you flowers."

"Oh my fucking god", Alex growled. "Larry, get out. This is my apartment and you are definitely not wanted here."

"Excuse me? Can't you see we are having a conversation here?"

"No, Larry, she's right. You shouldn't be here", Piper shook her head.

"But I need to-"

"I swear to god I will punch you in the face if you don't leave now."

"Your little threats don't scare me", Larry said as he took one swaying step closer Alex.

"Okay, okay", Piper rushed between them when she saw Alex's threatening face. She started to push Larry out of the apartment. "What do you say if you'll go to my apartment and I'll come shortly after? We can continue our discussion there."

After Piper had opened her door and closed it behind Larry, she turned around to face Alex who was not looking very pleased.

"I'm so sorry."

"What do you two have to discuss? Why you just didn't tell him to fuck off?"

"He was drunk out of his mind. He wouldn't have listened."

"Right", Alex rolled her eyes. "Go take care of your drunk boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend anymore and you know it", Piper said annoyed as she crossed her arms on her chest. "And even if he _was,_ what would it matter? Five minutes ago, you were more than happy when I wanted to explore my sexuality. I didn't realize you needed commitment as well."

"I don't!"

"Then what's your problem? I know it's not nice to get interrupted by my drunk ex but I didn't want it to happen either! Why are you acting like this is my fault?"

Alex sighed. She knew she wasn't being fair but couldn't help but think Nicky and Lorna's situation. "I know it isn't. Let's just talk about this later, go take care of him."

Piper sighed too. "Yeah, okay."

They both turned around and went to their own apartments.

"What the hell, Larry?" Piper asked immediately when she had closed the door behind her.

"Pipes, I miss you."

"We broke up for a reason. I'm sorry if you feel like there's still something between us but there isn't. You have to move on."

"Have you?" Larry asked bitterly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Maybe I have maybe I haven't, it's not your business."

"Fine. I'll just leave."

Piper checked the clock and realized it was already almost 9 p.m. "Just... Wait a second. I'll call you an uber. I don't want you to wander drunkenly around Boston."

After Piper had called an uber and Larry had left, Piper threw herself on her bed. She wondered if Alex really was upset and or just annoyed by the interruption. She reached out to get her phone from her nightstand before opening a chat with Polly. She quickly filled in her best friend about the events of the last hour and didn't need to wait for the answer long.

 **[Polly] - Ugh! I'll make sure to chastise Larry for ruining your lesbian adventure. And make sure you two will talk about this because I'll be really mad if you pass up an opportunity to sleep with a woman.**

 **[Piper] - Polly! Larry doesn't need to know about my lesbian adventures. And why are you so keen on getting me to sleep with her?**

 **[Polly] - Because I've seen how you look at her.**

 **[Piper] - I don't look at her differently than any other person.**

 **[Polly] - Sure you don't.**

 **[Piper] - I don't!**

Piper frowned at her phone screen. She knew that she had zero poker face and even Alex had said that she had noticed how Piper looks at her. But Piper had thought that was only Alex being confident about her abilities to attract women to herself. Was she really that obvious?

 **[Piper] - Do I really?**

 **[Polly] - Yes, honey, you do.**

 **[Piper] - We'll talk, don't worry.**

Piper sighed as she thought back before Larry had interrupted them. She really had enjoyed it and wondered if it had made any difference if she had told Larry to 'fuck off'. Probably not, the mood was already ruined. Damnit, Larry.

Piper hand drifted downward to gently caress her own breasts while she was thinking what could've happened if Larry hadn't interrupted. She closed her eyes and trailed her hand lower but was stopped by her jeans. Piper groaned in frustration and got up from the bed before quickly took off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. After she was in comfy shorts and a loose, old t-shirt she went back onto her bed and resumed her earlier actions. She knew that after this she wouldn't be able to face Alex without blushing but at this point, she was well past caring.

* * *

The following day Piper was maybe avoiding Alex a little bit. She had arranged a photoshoot through Jessica at 11 a.m. with two men who she was going to photograph for Sylvia's article. Piper had asked if Jessica could find an actual couple because she thought it was stupid to photograph models that were just made look like gays when there were actually gay people. She knew that people weren't going to know the models' sexual orientation from the picture but it disturbed Piper if she had to photograph straight people for an article that defended gay people.

As Piper had started to notice, Jessica was a pro with these kind of things and indeed managed to find an actual couple for Piper. Her original plan was to take the photos and then visit Alex's office to talk about them and maybe some other things but considering Piper's activities last night she decided to just email the photos to her after she was done.

* * *

Alex was sitting in her office and staring blankly at her computer screen. She hated how she left things with Piper last night and regretted that she took out her frustrations on her. Then Alex got an idea. She knew that Piper was doing the photoshoot today and Alex was curious to see how Piper looked when she was photographing.

Before she was even fully processing what she was doing, Alex was already calling Jessica.

"Hi, Alex. What's up?"

"Jessica, hi. I need a small favor."

"Yeah?"

"Piper has her photoshoot today, right?" Alex asked and waited for the little hum of confirmation before continued. "Could you check the place and time for me, please?"

"Why don't you just ask her?" Jessica asked amusedly but Alex was glad to hear some mouse clicking noise, hopefully from checking the schedule.

"Call it a surprise visit."

Jessica was quiet for a couple of seconds and Alex knew she was probably a bit confused. Alex never made surprise visits. Luckily, Jessica soon answered her question. "Alright then. It's at 11 a.m. at the Public Garden. I think they were talking about the east side."

"Thank you", Alex nodded to herself as she checked the clock. It was a little past ten, she had plenty of time.

"No problem. Anything else you need?"

"Nope, that was all. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

Alex counted that if she left ten to eleven, she would be about five past eleven at the park which would be perfect. She didn't want to appear too eager and be there even before Piper.

Now when she knew that she was going to see Piper soon and have an opportunity to talk things through with her, she could concentrate on her work again.

* * *

Piper was at the park well before eleven. She was just walking around, checking the surroundings and planning the background, the angle and lightning.

After about ten minutes two men walked up to her a little cautiously. "Hello. Are you Piper?"

Piper immediately recognized them from the photos Jessica had sent her. "Yes, I am", Piper smiled as she offered her hand to shake.

The slightly taller man grabbed her hand first in a gentle grip. "Hi. I'm Caleb."

Piper nodded at him before turning to the other man. They also shook hands and he introduced himself as Nolan.

They talked for a while before decided that it was time for work. Piper pointed out the bench she had found while walking around the park. Caleb and Nolan nodded before sat down on the bench.

"Alright. What do you want us to do?"

"I really don't care. The point is that the readers see that you two are in love which is easy now when you're actually a couple. Do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Both men chuckled. "Okay then."

"I need to change some settings and then we need to wait that enough people walk in the background. You know, because we're trying to send a message that gays are normal people, so we need other people around you."

"Sounds good", Caleb nodded.

Piper adjusted the camera settings how she wanted them before glancing at the couple. Caleb had her arm thrown around Nolan's shoulder and they were casually talking about something. Other couples and people were walking on the bridge behind the bench and it was just perfect. Piper slowly settled down on her right knee, so she wouldn't startle the couple before taking a picture.

"I didn't realize we started already", Nolan commented when he heard the camera.

"We didn't. You just were in a perfect position", Piper smiled as she got up. Suddenly she got the feeling that someone was watching her and turned to look behind her. She was surprised to see Alex there, leaning against a tree with a small smirk on her lips.

"Alex! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you. And I thought it would be interesting to see you in your element", Alex explained as she motioned toward Piper's camera. "So, here I am."

Piper blushed slightly as her traitorous mind went back to last night. "Oh..."

"Just ignore me. Do your thing and don't mind me", Alex chuckled.

"Like I could ever ignore you", Piper mumbled under her breath before turning back to the couple. "Okay, I like to photograph people when they are acting naturally, so do whatever you would do if you were here by yourselves and try to ignore me."

"I think we can do that."

The photoshoot went smoothly, the men changed their positions from time to time and Piper was amazed how natural they acted even when they knew that they were being photographed. Piper also changed a bit the distance, angle and the camera settings while trying to forget that Alex was watching her the whole time.

"Alright, guys. This was it, thank you", Piper announced as she turned off her camera.

"That's it? This has been the easiest photoshoot so far. It almost felt like a date", Nolan stated and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad if this was pleasant for you. I enjoyed working with you two, you were great", Piper smiled at them.

"Maybe we'll cross paths again some time", Caleb grinned.

They said good byes and Piper took a deep breath before turning to face Alex.

"I hope I didn't disturb you", Alex said as she started walking toward Piper.

"Maybe a little bit", Piper admitted smiling sheepishly, unable to lie to Alex. "But I think you'll be pleased. I got a few pretty good shots."

Alex chuckled. "I bet I'll be. You have yet to disappoint me."

The blonde smiled at her before turning more serious. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night... I was frustrated and I took it out to you and I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah, that... it's okay."

"And there was also something else I wanted to talk about but do you want to walk around now when we're here?"

"Yeah, sure", Piper nodded as she hung the camera on her shoulder.

As they started walking, Alex started to talk. "So, my best friend is in love with this straight girl who keeps going back to her on and off scumbag boyfriend. And I'm not trying to say that you're like her or you would go back to Larry but because of that I overreacted last night."

"That makes sense..."

"And look I've had my own experiences with straight women and I know it was my idea to get you to explore your sexuality but after last night... I don't want to put myself in a position where I realize I start liking you more and more and then you decide that you can't be with a woman."

Piper just stared at Alex for a while. She was amazed by how openly Alex always talked about her feelings. Suddenly she remembered that Alex was probably waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I totally get that. Absolutely. You have to protect yourself. Got it."

Alex chuckled at Piper's rambling.

"But- uhh... where does that leave us?" Piper asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I want to explore this, I really do. But... Fuck, Piper, I don't know", Alex sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

They were both quiet for a while before Piper started talking. "Alex, I know you're hesitant because I've never been with a woman... And the fact that I like you so much even though you're a woman terrifies me a little bit but at the same time, I don't really care that you're a woman. Does that make even sense? I just mean- It doesn't matter if you're a woman, I wouldn't be ashamed or anything, but this is new to me and that's why it's also scary. I tried to convince myself that I didn't like you because I was scared but now... I know what I'm feeling. I know I like you. Really like you, not just think that you're attractive and want to experience something new."

Alex glanced at Piper smiling. "You mean that?"

"Yes! I can't promise you that this will lead to anything... But I really do like you and want to try this", Piper said softly.

Alex stopped and took hold of Piper's hand. She could hear that Piper meant what she said. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll never go back to Larry."

Piper laughed. "I can promise you that I will never go back to him."

"Good", Alex nodded before softly kissed Piper's lips.

Piper sighed contently against her lips before tangling her fingers in Alex's hair.

"Sorry, kid. I need to go back to work", Alex said as she pulled back.

"Wait."

Alex quirked her eyebrow as she looked at Piper expectantly. The blonde was biting her lip and looked like she was trying to decide if she should say something or not.

"Uhmm... would you like to... go for dinner sometime?"

Alex couldn't help but smirk. "Piper Chapman. Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe? I don't know... if you want?"

"You... are adorable", Alex chuckled as she gave Piper a quick kiss. "But to answer your question... Of course, I'll go on a date with you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. I've noticed that when I write, I struggle to keep things interesting when they start dating, so I'm open to any ideas. Do you guys want drama, angst, smut, fluff? All ideas are welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Wow. It has been a while since I last updated. I'm really sorry about the irregular updates :/ But I'm now on a summer break and I think I'll be able to write more. Anyway, here's finally the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Alex quirked her eyebrow as she looked at Piper expectantly. The blonde was biting her lip and looked like she was trying to decide if she should say something or not._

 _"Uhmm... would you like to... go for dinner sometime?"_

 _Alex couldn't help but smirk. "Piper Chapman. Are you asking me on a date?"_

 _"Maybe? I don't know... if you want?"_

 _"You... are adorable", Alex chuckled as she gave Piper a quick kiss. "But to answer your question... Of course, I'll go on a date with you."_

* * *

What does one wear for a dinner date?

Alex sighed as she stood in front of her wardrobe. She wasn't the type to stress about her clothes before a date, but now she actually didn't know how she should dress. Did Piper mean fancy dinner date or casual dinner date?

 **[Alex] - What kind of dinner date are you taking me? Do I need to dress fancy? :P**

 **[Piper] - Well, you don't** _ **need**_ **to. But that would be preferable :)**

 **[Alex] - You just wanted to see me in tight dress ;)**

 **[Piper] - Well... maybe a little bit.  
**

 **[Alex] - Dress it is then :D** **See you in a few hours.**

 **[Piper] - Yup!**

Alex threw her phone onto her bed as she looked at her wardrobe again. She didn't have too large dress selection, but there were enough where to choose. She had two options since she had pretty much promised Piper a tight dress. Either she would wear her dark blue bodycon dress that had sleeves and showed a generous amount of cleavage or then her sleeveless black one that ended her mid-thigh.

She didn't have time to decide as her phone ringed. Alex smiled as she saw the caller and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey. I was literally just about to call you", Alex greeted her mom.

"Hi. Well, that's always nice to hear. What's up?"

Alex sat down on her bed. "I have a date."

"Let me guess... With Piper?" Diane asked chuckling.

"What? How?"

"So, it _is_ with her!" Diane laughed.

"How did you know that", Alex mumbled.

"It was obvious when we met her at the café. You literally couldn't take your eyes off her. If anything, I'm surprised it took this long for you to ask her out."

"Actually, she was the one to ask me out."

"Wow, really? I wouldn't have thought..."

"Yeah, well we made out when she was drunk, and we talked about it and then we made out again when she wasn't drunk. And then her ex-boyfriend interrupted us and we had a kind of argument because I was reminded of the fact that she was actually straight and I didn't want to put myself in the same situation as Nicky. But then we talked about it and she asked me out", Alex explained.

"Well, it seems you've been busy", Diane chuckled.

"Do you think this will end up badly?" Alex asked sighing.

"Honey. No one will know that. But she seems very sweet and I think she'll be good for you. You'll be good for each other."

"Okay", Alex nodded even though her mom couldn't see her. "Oh, should I put my blue or black bodycon dress?"

Diane thought for a while. "Black. She won't be able to take her eyes off you."

"That's the goal, mom. Thanks."

"No problem. But you better call me after to tell me how it went."

Alex chuckled. "I will. Don't worry."

* * *

After a couple of hours, Piper was nervously standing in front of Alex's door. She knew that she was being irrational. She already knew Alex and Alex was funny, passionate and amazing, and Piper was sure that they would have great time. But she still felt nervous.

Before Piper had time to knock, the door opened and revealed Alex who was looking more gorgeous than she had any right to.

"Were you ever going to knock or just stand there?" Alex smirked.

Piper tore her eyes off Alex stunning dress to look at her eyes. "What?"

"I don't want to seem like a stalker, but your apartment is literally next to mine. I heard that you left your apartment a couple of minutes ago", Alex explained as she openly checked out Piper. She had a dark red slit bodycon dress which was sleeveless and ended a little after mid-thigh. She had matching red heels and her hair was on perfect soft curls.

"Right", Piper nodded as a blush started to spread on her cheeks. "Sorry."

Alex smirk changed into a genuine smile as she noticed the other woman's nervousness. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look amazing as well", Piper said as she once again swept her eyes over Alex's body. Her eyes lingered for a while at Alex's lips that were covered in red lipstick.

"Thanks. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah", Piper nodded as she started to walk toward the elevator.

Alex checked one last time that she had everything she needed before closed the door and followed Piper.

"Do you have a car? You don't seem like a person who drives a car", Alex commented as she stepped into the elevator.

"What?" Piper snorted.

"I mean you seem like the person who walks everywhere."

"I do like to walk. But yes, I have a car for situations like this. I thought you wouldn't want to walk five miles in your heels", the blonde grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. Definitely not going to walk long distances with these."

Piper led them to a nice looking white Cadillac and Alex grinned. "Nice car."

"Thanks. It was a graduation gift from my parents."

Alex nodded as she climbed on the passenger seat. "Are you going to tell me where you are taking me or is it going to be a surprise?"

Piper seemed to think about it for a while before shrugging. "Sorellina. It's an Italian restaurant."

"I know the place", the older woman smiled. "And how did you know I love Italian food?"

"Who doesn't love Italian food? It was a safe choice", Piper chuckled as she started the car.

"Touché."

They drove for a while in comfortable silence before Alex decided to get to know more about Piper. "So, tell me more about you?"

"What do you want to know?" Piper asked with a nervous laugh.

"What do you like to do if photographing doesn't count?"

"Hmm... Well, I like to run and then I read quite a lot. And then I love hiking and everything where I get to see nature and other beautiful things that might give me inspiration for photographing."

"Oh, yeah. You and your daily morning runs", Alex chuckled with an eye-roll. "What do you like to read?"

"Everything. I love fiction but also historical novels. And then I like to read just about some interesting subject, like when I minored in women's and gender studies, I read lots of interesting books about feminism and gender roles. But what about you? I mean you need to read quite a lot because of your job, but do you like to read books?"

"Oh, definitely. Reading has always been my favorite thing to do and that's why I probably ended up working as an editor. I don't have time to read anymore as much as I'd like but I still love it."

They talked a bit more about literature before Piper parked the car. Alex wasn't surprised about Piper's wide knowledge and her passion toward literature, and it was great to talk with someone who shared her interest.

* * *

The dinner went smoothly. A waitress led them to the table that Piper had reserved beforehand, and they talked and really got to know each other as they ate delicious food. Alex offered to drive the car back if Piper wanted to have more wine than one glass, but Piper politely declined.

Alex being her typical self, always threw suggestive comments when she got the chance, but surprisingly the other woman didn't blush as easily as before. Alex wondered if Piper started to get used to the comments or did it have something to do with the fact that Piper has finally accepted her attraction.

They had spent already a couple of hours in the restaurant and decided that it was time to ask for a check and head back home.

"Do you want to share?" Alex asked as she nodded toward the check.

Piper looked at her confused as she put her credit card in the check folder. "I'll pay. I mean I asked you, so..."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind sharing."

"You can pay the next one", Piper said thoughtlessly before freezing. "I didn't mean to assume that there would be next one. I just meant that-"

"I'll pay the next one", Alex interrupted nodding.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really enjoy spending time with you and definitely hope that there will be the second date", Alex smiled.

"Okay", Piper smiled relieved as she got her card back. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup."

They left the tip on the table before making their way outside and to Piper's car. The drive back was spent conversing about work and other random topics.

It was when they were in the elevator going up to their floor when Piper started to become nervous again. Were they supposed to go at their own apartments or...?

The other woman picked up quickly Piper's nervousness. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Piper answered quickly.

Alex raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I just... I don't know? Are we supposed to end the night here or do you want to do something?"

Alex chuckled softly. "Whatever works with me, but I have wine if you're interested? I mean you don't have to drive anymore."

"Okay, yeah", Piper nodded, glad that their night wasn't ending just yet.

The two women stepped out of the elevator and Alex led them to her apartment door as she dug out the keys from her purse. Piper couldn't help but stare, the editor just looked so captivatingly beautiful.

Alex noticed the blonde's staring and a small smirk tugged at her lips, but she didn't comment on it. When they got inside, both of them left their purses on the small drawer next to the door.

Piper looked curiously around. Even though she had been in Alex's apartment before, she didn't have time to look around last time since she was otherwise occupied. Now Piper could see that Alex was living in a one-bedroom apartment that was decorated very nicely. The furniture was modern and mostly black and white, and you could see that Alex had really thought about how she decorated the apartment.

"I really like your apartment", Piper commented as she followed Alex to the kitchen.

"Thanks", Alex smiled as she stopped and turned to face Piper. "Not that I wouldn't like to see you in that dress anymore, but I think I'm going to change something comfier. Do you want too?"

"Yeah, that would be great. But since my apartment isn't far so I could just go to change to my own clothes to save you from trouble", Piper chuckled lightly even though she was secretly hoping to get to wear Alex's clothes.

"It wouldn't be any trouble. And it would take you more energy to walk to your own apartment, so this is less trouble for you. Unless you want your own clothes."

"No!" Piper said a little bit too eagerly and blushed immediately right after. "I mean. Your clothes are fine."

Alex chuckled as she went into her bedroom to get them comfier clothes. In the meantime, Piper wandered around the apartment, stopping in front of the black bookcase. It obviously contained books that Piper was interested in exploring later but what caught her attention were the framed photographs on the shelf. There was a couple of photographs of Alex and her mother, Piper guessed that the other one was taken when Alex was about 12-13 years old and the other one was more recent when Alex was already an adult. The other couple of photographs were of Alex and some other girl with a wild, copper blonde hair. Piper assumed that she was Alex's best friend Nicky. Like the photographs with her mom, the other one was taken when they were younger, and the other was when they were adults.

Piper smiled as she looked more closely at the picture where Alex and Nicky were young. They were sitting on a roof, Nicky sporting a goofy grin and Alex smirking at the camera. Alex had worn out black jeans, blue converses and a too big dark green T-shirt with some band's logo on it. She looked so different than Piper at that age.

Suddenly Piper felt someone's presence behind her and turned quickly around to face smirking Alex who was now in leggings and a loose T-shirt.

"That was a fun day", Alex chuckled as she looked at the photo behind Piper.

Piper just raised a curious eyebrow, silently prompting her to continue.

"It was in 8th grade, a little before our summer break. Nicky said that she had always wanted to climb on a school roof, so we waited after school and did just that. We were just hanging out there when the principal saw us and told us to come down. We obviously didn't and I guess he was just tired of giving us detention every other week, so he just took this picture of us and sent it to our parents with a text that said: 'Please discuss with your children why the school roof _isn't_ a good or safe hang out spot.'"

Piper laughed. "Should have known that you and Nicky were troublemakers in school."

"Hey! I mean we broke lots of rules, _but_ we never did anything that would damage something or hurt anyone, so I would say we were decent kids, thank you very much", the other woman chuckled as she offered Piper her clothes. "The bathroom is that way."

Piper thanked her before she made her way to the door Alex had pointed out.

After a couple of minutes, Piper stepped out of the bathroom wearing Alex's grey sweatpants that were only a couple of inches too long and a similar loose T-shirt that Alex was wearing. She liked the way Alex's smell was surrounding her.

Piper went to put the dress on the drawer next to her purse before walking into the kitchen to find Alex carrying two classes of red wine.

"Cute", Alex commented grinning as she swept her eyes over Piper's body and offered her a wine glass.

"Thanks."

"Netflix?" Alex proposed as she nodded toward the living room.

The blonde nodded in agreement and they went to sit on the black leather couch. Piper was surprised how comfy it was and sank further into it.

Alex chuckled as she noticed Piper's reaction. "Yeah, pretty comfy, isn't it?"

"I could live on this."

"Wow, already planning on moving in together with me?"

Piper's eyes widened comically as she hid her blushing face behind the wine glass. "Not what I meant!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you didn't mean it like that? And here I was really thinking that you wanted to move in with me", she said as she put her hand on her chest in mock hurt.

"Asshole", Piper mumbled as she swatted Alex's arm.

The other woman just laughed again and turned the TV on.

"Did you choose all the furniture yourself?" Piper asked curiously as they waited for the Netflix to start. Looking around the apartment once more, Piper felt a little bit remorseful that she had used only a minimal amount of time thinking about her own decorating because Alex's apartment looked just so brilliant and gorgeous.

"Me and mom together", Alex answered.

Piper just nodded. "I really like it."

"You already know that we didn't have much money when I was growing up. We always planned how we would decorate our apartment if we had money, so when I got the job at the magazine and started to have enough money, we decorated this apartment together."

Piper looked at Alex adoringly. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

She was delighted when she noticed that a soft blush was spreading on Alex's cheeks as she fidgeted with her glasses awkwardly and guessed that she was seeing a side of Alex that not many people had seen.

"Do you want to watch this one?" Alex asked suddenly as she picked a random movie on Netflix, desperate to change the subject.

"Okay", Piper shrugged smiling without even bothering to check which movie they were going watch. She was still stunned that she managed to make Alex blush.

A little while into the movie they both realized that Alex had picked some cheesy teen romcom and Piper had to hold back a chuckle when she saw Alex poorly hidden grimace but decided to give the movie a chance.

After maybe twenty minutes Alex looked like she was trying to decide if she wanted to jump out of the window or throw the television out of it, so Piper opened her mouth. "This is boring as hell, right?"

"Yes! Thank god", Alex groaned as she immediately stopped the movie.

"You could have just said something", Piper laughed.

"I didn't want to say anything in case you enjoyed it", Alex mumbled.

Piper shifted so she was sitting on Alex's lap. "Well, I didn't. Do you want to do something else?" She asked suggestively.

"Hmm, like what?" Alex asked teasingly as she placed her hands on Piper's hips.

Piper slowly leaned forward before connected their lips, giving Alex time to back off if she wanted. She didn't need to worry about that because Alex responded to the kiss eagerly, pulling Piper even closer.

They made out like that for a while before Alex moved har hands under Piper's thighs and changed their positions so Piper was laying on the couch and Alex was comfortably on top of her.

Alex reconnected their lips as her hands wandered beneath the T-shirt Piper was wearing. The blonde shivered under Alex's hands and she couldn't help but be a little bit smug that she was able to get Piper to react like that.

When Alex's hands reached Piper's bare breasts, she arched her back to press herself closer to the other woman, but she started to become a little bit anxious. Alex had moved her lips to the blonde's neck and felt her quickened pulse.

Soon Piper felt Alex to gently cup her breasts as her thumbs passed over her nipples and Piper let out an involuntary moan. However, her anxieties just increased as time passed, and she realized that they were going too fast.

"Wait", the photographer groaned as she gently pushed Alex off her neck.

Alex seemed to realize quickly what was going on and moved her hands back onto Piper's waist. "Too fast?"

"Yeah", Piper looked away from Alex, annoyed at herself that she had to stop Alex. She had been wondering for a long time what it would feel like with a woman and finally when there was a chance, she had to become scared.

"Sorry."

"No, please don't be sorry", Piper said as she sat up, forcing Alex to do the same. "This is my fault. I don't know why it's such a big deal for me."

"It's okay. Even though you aren't a virgin, this is your first time with a woman, so I understand that you're nervous", Alex reassured smiling gently.

"But... what about you?" The other woman asked awkwardly.

Alex snorted when she picked up what Piper meant. "I do have needs but that doesn't mean I'm so horny that I have to fuck the first woman who comes across just because you're not ready yet."

It was said humorously but Piper could hear a hint of defensiveness in Alex's tone.

"I know! I just... you could literally have anyone..."

Alex cupped Piper's cheek in her hand and looked at her eyes, so the blonde could see her sincerity. "Maybe, but _you_ are who I want. Look, Piper, my relationships have recently been all about sex. This is going to be different for me too and I really don't mind the change. I'm okay with waiting as long as you want."

Piper could see and hear that Alex really meant what she said and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

The editor grinned at Piper and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's pretty late. Do you want to stay the night? I have a couple of articles for you and we could discuss them over breakfast?"

"I would love that", Piper smiled, giving Alex a kiss of her own.

"Great. Do you want to share my bed? It's quite big, so we should have plenty of space."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good. But only if it's comfier than this couch."

Alex laughed. "I think so. You have to go test yourself, though."

Piper stood up. "I think I will. But first, do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah, on the top left cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thanks", Piper nodded as she made her way toward the bathroom.

Alex shook her head smiling as she looked after Piper. She could get used to seeing the younger woman in her clothes. After a little while, she shut down the TV and went to also brush her teeth before joining Piper. She stripped her leggings and put them on the chair Piper had also dropped the sweatpants. Alex crawled onto the bed and went under the covers next to Piper.

"You were right. This is even comfier", Piper mumbled, already half asleep.

Alex chuckled softly. "I'm glad. Good night, kid."

"Good night", Piper sighed with a small satisfied smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Look at me being on time for once :D This chapter is a pretty long one and I was a little unsure of this but hopefully you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke up when she felt a weight moving on top of her and a smile spread on her lips after she realized who was sleeping half on top of her. She kept her eyes closed as she thought back to last night. It had been perfect.

With anyone else, Alex would have expected the night end to sex, but she really meant what she had said and didn't mind waiting. After a little while, she finally opened her eyes to look at the sleeping blonde who was using Alex's breasts as a pillow. Piper looked so young and beautiful and Alex could get used to waking up next to her. Or under her. Luckily it was Saturday, so she didn't need to be at the office today.

"Why are you staring at me?" Piper mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Because you're cute."

Piper rolled off Alex and buried her face to a pillow. "I'm not. I just woke up. I look like a mess."

Alex chuckled before repeated: "Cute."

They both heard a phone ring outside of the bedroom and Piper groaned when she recognized her ringtone.

"What time is it?" Piper asked as she reluctantly got out of the bed.

"No idea", the other woman responded as she appreciated how Piper looked just in panties and in her T-shirt.

The blonde glared at Alex half-heartedly before went out of the bedroom to look for her phone. It was still in her purse and the first thing she did when she got the phone in her hand was checking the clock. It was already a few minutes to nine and Piper was surprised that she hadn't woken up earlier.

"Hello."

"Piper! Good morning", Carol greeted cheerily.

"Morning mom", Piper replied as she yawned.

"Oh, did I wake you up? I thought that you'd be up already by now. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I just woke up before you called, it went a little late last night", Piper explained as she watched Alex to exit the bedroom. She hadn't put on any clothes and was in a similar state as Piper: panties and a loose T-shirt.

"Late with what?" Carol inquired, always wanting to know what was going on in her daughter's life.

Alex walked to Piper and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning", Piper whispered back.

"Late with what?" Carol repeated, sounding almost demanding.

"Oh, uhh... I had a date", the photographer revealed as she watched Alex to go to the bathroom.

"A date? Isn't it a little too soon?"

Piper started to become annoyed. "No, it isn't."

"But Piper, Larry was a good guy and-"

"Mom, stop. I know he was... But Larry just wasn't the right guy for me."

Carol sighed, surprisingly leaving the topic. "Okay then. So, who is this lucky guy?"

Piper bit her lip, she knew she couldn't hide Alex forever, and she didn't even want to. If Alex would end up being her girlfriend, she definitely didn't want to act like the typical straight girl and hide their relationship just because it was with a woman. But she didn't know if it was wise to say anything this early. But on the other hand, her parents would probably need time to process news like that and then when they would finally meet Alex, they would have hopefully got over the fact that Piper's new partner was a woman and Alex didn't need to deal with that.

"Well... _she_ is actually a woman."

Piper was greeted with stunned silence after that confession, and suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear her mother's reaction, so she rushed to end the call. "But I got to go now, work stuff. Talk to you later, bye!"

Piper sighed as switched her phone to silent and put it back into her purse. She actually had no idea what her mother's reaction would be, and she wasn't very eager to find out. Piper walked to the bathroom door and knocked when she heard that Alex was in a shower.

"It's open if you want to join me."

Piper shook her head smiling as she tried not to picture what Alex looked like when she was showering. She however opened the door a little bit, so she didn't need to shout. "I'll go quickly to my place to shower and change my clothes and then we can go to breakfast."

"Okay, but don't stay too long. I need my coffee."

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Alex heard a knock on her door. She had dried her hair, done a light make-up and put on jeans and a fresh T-shirt. When she opened the door, Alex noticed that Piper had decided to wear jean shorts with a lavender-colored T-shirt. She looked good, as always.

"Well, hello there. You ready to go?"

"Yeah", Piper smiled as she adjusted the camera bag that was hanging on her shoulder. She wouldn't probably need her camera, but she liked to be prepared.

Alex grabbed her bag where she had put her laptop and other things she needed before stepping out of the apartment.

They decided to go to near café whither was only a five-minute walk. Alex ordered a bacon omelet and an espresso for herself and insisted paying Piper's order as well. The other woman agreed after a little persuasion and ordered a filled croissant with a caramel latte.

When they had got their orders and Alex had paid for them, they went to sit on the table and talked about some random topics as they ate their breakfasts.

After they had eaten, Alex dug out her laptop and started to look out for the articles. She quickly sent them to Piper, so she could read them later if she wanted, but since they were here together, the photographer could just read them from her laptop.

Alex had received a rather interesting article from a freelance writer and had pondered for a while if they should publish the article or not. At last, she decided to approve the article because it was about an important topic. Now she only wanted to know how Piper would react to it.

Alex drank the rest of her coffee as she turned her laptop, so Piper could read. "I'm going to get another cup. Do you want?"

Piper glanced at her now empty coffee mug before smiled at Alex. "Sure, thanks."

As Alex left the table, Piper started to read the article. It was about not appreciating things enough before you lose them. She furrowed her eyebrows because that writing style looked very familiar. Piper read the whole article before started to search for the writer's name. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for: _Larry Bloom._

Piper just sat there stunned until Alex returned with two cups of fresh coffee. "So, what did you think?"

"You know who wrote this, right?"

"I do", Alex nodded grinning. "Not hard to figure out what he was writing about. Or rather who."

"Right... Why did you show me this?"

"Well, firstly, he obviously wanted you to see this when he sent this to our magazine and secondly... you need to take a suitable picture."

"What? Are you serious?" Piper asked dumbfounded.

"You don't think it's good enough for our magazine?"

"No, I just... I guess I'm a little surprised that you wanted to take his article."

Alex nodded. "Trust me, I'm surprised too. _But_ it was a decent article and an important topic, exactly the kind that our magazine would publish. I just have to rephrase a few sentences and then it should be perfect. I'm not going to waste that just because I'm not fond of the writer."

Piper was amazed how professional Alex was and admired her just a little bit more. "Yeah, okay. That makes sense."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Well... I guess I'm happy that our break-up inspired him finally to write something that he really wanted to write about, you know? I mean previously his writing was almost forced because he didn't know what he wanted to write and then just wrote about topics he thought the magazine would want."

"Yeah, that's probably why this article was so much better than his last ones", Alex nodded.

"Last ones?"

"I might have investigated a little bit at some point and turned out, he has sent us at least six of his articles", Alex chuckled.

Piper shook her head amusedly. "Of course he did. I should probably talk to him."

The other woman didn't seem very pleased but nodded nevertheless. "That's probably for the best. I'm going to message to him and ask if he wants to suggest a photo. Although, if he asks for a picture of you, I might have to reconsider my decision to publish the article."

The photographer laughed at that. "I'm sure that won't happen."

"I'm not", Alex shook her head before her eyes started to twinkle mischievously. "Can we meet him? I'd love to see his face when he realizes that your bitchy neighbor is the same person who decides if his articles will make it to the magazine or not."

Piper chuckled. "You're a child."

"Guilty as charged", Alex nodded proudly before turned her laptop back and started typing. "But since I _am_ the managing editor, I'll just ask if he wants to join us when we discuss the photo. And then I'll be a couple of minutes late, so you have time to talk to him", she added as an afterthought.

Piper nodded gratefully. She really did need to talk to Larry. "Alright then. Was that the only one or did you have more?"

"Yeah, I have more. Wait a second."

The blonde sipped her latte and patiently waited as Alex finished the email. Soon Alex turned the laptop back, so Piper could read the screen and there was another article.

It was about rushing, how it increased the stress levels and the importance of slowing down. When she had read the whole article, Piper's eyes widened as she remembered the photos she had taken about a month ago. "Wait, I think I have already a suitable photo for this one."

Alex raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Do you mind?" Piper asked as she took her camera out of the bag and motioned toward Alex's laptop.

"Not at all. Go ahead."

Piper started her camera as she looked for the cable she always carried in her camera bag. In her mind, she thanked her past self for taking the camera with her. When the camera was ready, Piper connected it to the laptop with the cable and quickly started to look for the photos.

After a while, Piper turned the laptop so Alex could see four different photos that were all about an older woman who was carving something while sitting calmly in the middle of rushing people.

"You think one of them would fit?" Piper asked hopefully.

Alex glanced at her amusedly. "It's funny how you always ask my opinion like I would know better what kind of photo would fit."

"Well, I was told _very clearly_ that you were the one who decides what kind of photo will end up to the magazine."

"Amanda was just exaggerating. I mean _I am_ the one who decides, but she downplayed how much your opinion affects my decision. And seeing as you're not one of those annoying, arrogant photographers who think I should approve every picture without even needing to look at them just because they have a degree in photography, I could just give you completely free hands."

Piper looked at Alex stunned. She knew that Alex thought that the photographer's opinion was the most important and Alex hadn't disapproved any of her pictures, but she was surprised that Alex trusted her that much.

"It's nice to hear that you trust my abilities", Piper said at last. "But I like working with you and hearing what you think."

"I know", Alex smirked before broke into a soft smile. "I like working with you too. And since you like hearing my opinion so much, I'm telling you that these are perfect for the article."

The blonde rolled her eyes affectionally at Alex's teasing.

Then Alex looked at the photos more carefully before turning the laptop, so both of them could see the screen and pointed at the last picture. "I think this one would be great. It shows well how tight and stressed the rushing people's faces are which conveys the article's message."

Piper nodded. "Agreed."

They talked a bit more about some non-work-related topics as they drank the rest of their coffees before made their way back to their apartments.

"I had a really good time last night and this morning", Alex said when Piper started to look for her keys.

"Me too", the blonde smiled widely.

Alex gave her a lingering kiss before grinning. "See you around."

Piper subconsciously touched her tingling lips as she watched Alex start to look for her own keys. "Yeah, see you."

They both went into their own apartments and Piper crashed down on her bed smiling uncontrollably as Alex went to answer the email she had gotten from Larry. She suggested a time and a place and waited for the confirmation from him before informed Piper.

 **[Alex] - We'll have the meeting with Larry on Monday at 3.00 p.m. Prepare yourself :P**

Piper chuckled at Alex's message. She didn't know how Alex managed to be professional and childish at the same time.

 **[Piper] - Why did I agree to this?**

 **[Piper] - Oh right. I didn't.**

 **[Alex] - I offered you free hands, didn't I? Not my fault that you didn't take up my offer.**

 **[Piper] - You offered me free hands** _ **after**_ **you had asked Larry if he wanted to meet us.**

 **[Alex] - Don't act like you don't want to see his face as well when he realizes who I am.**

 **[Piper] - Okay, maybe I want to see his face a little bit. I'll be ready.**

 **[Alex] - Haha, I knew it!**

Alex shook her head amusedly before sitting on her couch and dialing her mother's number. She had promised to update how the date went.

* * *

Piper was laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully as Polly paced around her apartment. It was Sunday and Piper hadn't had anything to do, so she had called her best friend and asked if she wanted to come to hang out and help her with a problem she had.

"Let me get this straight. You are afraid to have sex with her because you think she won't enjoy it?"

"I don't know! I just... I'm not sure what's holding me back, but I guess I'm a little bit afraid that I'm like really bad."

"Okay, then you're bad. She knows that it's your first time with a woman, and I'm sure she won't dump you if you're bad. In fact, I'm certain that she'd be more than happy to let you practice", Polly grinned but kept her voice low. They didn't want Alex, who was on the other side of the wall to hear their little conversation.

"I know! She's so understanding of everything. I guess I'm just still a bit scared that she'll change her mind when she is again reminded of the fact that I'm straight."

"From what you've told me... I wouldn't call you straight anymore", Polly laughed.

"I know that I'm being irrational, but I can't help it", Piper sighed, completely ignoring Polly's comment.

"What if you'd just talk to her? I bet she would offer better advice than me."

The photographer looked at her best friend. "Yeah, I probably should."

"And in my opinion... No sex is a better reason to break up than bad sex."

"That eased my mind a lot, thank you", Piper quipped sarcastically. "And we're not even together yet."

"Piper, you'll be fine! Stop worrying!"

"Okay, okay! I'll stop now", Piper took a deep breath. She wouldn't hesitate next time. It was all in her head, Alex really wouldn't mind if she was bad. Probably. No, she wouldn't. She would proudly teach Piper her own skills that were probably phenomenal.

"Earth to Piper!"

"What?"

"You were daydreaming", Polly said with raised eyebrows, knowing exactly where Piper's mind had wandered.

"Sorry", Piper smiled sheepishly.

* * *

 **[Piper] - Hey. I'd like to talk to you before the meeting, so do you want to come to the café a little earlier?**

 **[Larry] - Hi. Sure, I can come a little early. I hope I didn't overstep with the article?**

 **[Piper] - No, you didn't, don't worry. We'll see in a couple of hours.**

 **[Larry] - Looking forward to it.**

Piper closed the chat with Larry before opening one with Alex.

 **[Piper] - Hi! I messaged Larry and we're seeing before the meeting, so you don't have to come late and give a bad impression :)**

 **[Alex] - How considerate of you :D Thanks!**

* * *

Piper was sitting at the café, already sipping her coffee. This time she had taken an iced coffee as she waited for Larry to arrive. It was quarter to three and Piper didn't know when he would arrive. After all, she had only said 'a little earlier'.

She didn't need to think about that for long as the door chimed and Larry stepped inside looking around. When he spotted Piper, he smiled somewhat tensely before made his way toward the table she had picked.

Piper could only hope this wasn't going to be too awkward.

"Hi", Larry said as he reached the table.

"Hey."

"I'm going to quickly order a coffee."

"Sure", Piper nodded as she watched Larry take his wallet and make his way toward the counter.

After a couple of minutes, he was back with his coffee and sat on the seat opposite of Piper.

"So, how are you?" Larry asked.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm great."

Piper tried to gauge if Larry was being honest or just putting a brave face. He didn't seem sad or otherways heartbroken and Piper was genuinely happy that the break-up wasn't too hard for him. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Larry smiled widely. "Thank you. I thought I was dreaming when I got the email from the managing editor."

"It was a great article."

"Does it disturb you that you know it's about you?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I'm glad that you finally wrote something you wanted."

Larry hummed. "Me too."

They sat in silence for a while that wasn't awkward but neither very comfortable.

"Have you moved on?" Larry asked suddenly.

Piper sighed. "I went on a date last weekend."

He looked a bit hurt that Piper had moved on so fast, it had only been a couple of weeks.

"I don't know what happened, Larry. I just didn't feel the same anymore. And I'm sorry that I let the relationship continue while you thought we were alright. I just hope you'll be able to move on quickly."

"Me too", Larry sighed but didn't have time to say anything else when someone joined them. He was surprised and a little bit annoyed when she noticed Piper's neighbor placed her purse on the free chair.

He furrowed his eyebrows as the woman smirked at her. "Nice to see you again Larry. I don't think I've ever introduced myself properly. I'm Alex Vause, the managing editor of the Believer magazine."

Larry's eyes widened as he blurted out. "That's _you_?"

"Yes", Alex said, obviously proud of catching Larry off the guard. "I see you two have already started without me, so I'll go quickly grab myself a coffee."

When Alex left the table, Larry turned his still wide eyes to Piper. "You never mentioned that your neighbor was the managing editor!"

Piper tried really hard not to show her amusement. "Sorry. I thought you knew."

"I'm pretty sure she hates me!"

"Her personal opinion of you doesn't matter right now because this is work and she's professional."

Larry looked at her little incredulously. "Right."

They waited as Alex paid for her coffee and made her way back to the table.

"So, Larry", Alex started as she sat on her chair and started to look for something from her purse. "We made a few changes to your article and I was going to send it to you so you could approve it but since we're here you can just check it out now."

"What kind of changes", Larry asked as she took the paper Alex was offering.

"We corrected a couple of grammatical errors and then rephrased a few sentences, so it would look better but that's it. We didn't change anything big, so it should be fine, but we need your approval because it's your article", the editor explained.

The writer nodded in understanding as he started to read the fixed article.

"Did you have any ideas?" Alex asked Piper this time.

"I do", Piper nodded. "The problem is that you can lose pretty much everything: people, animals, objects, etc. And the article doesn't focus on one thing but speaks generally about losing something important. The second problem is that it's quite hard to capture losing something in a picture without taking two pictures which would look tasteless and dumb."

"What about photographing a person to leave? Wouldn't that be manageable?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about that too, but then I realized that a picture like that would immediately get the readers to think that the article is just about relationships between people which it's not. So, I was thinking about a picture that directly doesn't link to the article but still conveys the same message as the article."

"Interesting", Alex nodded approvingly. She was about to ask what kind of picture Piper had in mind when Larry gave her back the paper.

"Looks good to me."

Alex nodded as she put the article back into her purse. "What kind of photo did you think?"

"I was thinking about a shriveled flower. Everyone knows that it was once beautiful but shriveled when it wasn't appreciated or taken care of."

"Sounds good", Alex smiled, once again admiring Piper's creativity.

"Isn't it a little bit too dark?" Larry asked carefully.

Piper nodded. "That's a good point. I was also thinking about that because we definitely don't want the readers to be put off by a gloomy picture. But a photo of a shriveled flower doesn't have to be gloomy. I think I'll be able to change my camera settings, so the colors of the photo will be soft. Not too bright and happy and not too dark and sad. Or then I'll just edit it."

"Haven't you thought everything through", Alex grinned.

"Well, it _is_ my job", Piper responded with a shit-eating grin.

The three of them talked a bit more about the article and the photo as they drank the rest of their coffees.

"Well, I should probably go back to the office", Alex said as she started to get up. "Piper, did you walk here?" The café was only about a mile from their apartment building, so Alex figured that Piper had most likely walked here.

"I did."

"Do you want a ride? I'll drive next to our apartment building anyway."

"Sure, thanks", Piper nodded smiling as she also got up. "Larry it was nice to see you and work with you."

"Likewise. Maybe we'll have another opportunity to work together in the future", Larry said as she glanced hesitantly at Alex.

"Keep up with our magazine standards and maybe you will", Alex smirked before they said goodbyes and she left the café with Piper.

"Well, you behaved surprisingly well", Piper commented as they made their way toward Alex's car.

Alex chuckled. "He isn't that bad now when he's not your boyfriend anymore. And he didn't try to win you back."

The blonde shook her head laughing. The meeting had gone surprisingly well, and Piper was happy to know that Larry wasn't trying to 'win her back'. Now she could wholly concentrate on the growing relationship between Alex and herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought, I'm always curious to know what you have to say or if there's something to improve :)**

 **\- Iina**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't get why you dragged me here, Polls", Piper groaned as she crashed down in a booth they had chosen in the bar Polly had brought them.

"Wow, it almost sounds like you don't want to spend time with your best friend", Polly remarked as she sat opposite of Piper and placed their drinks on the table.

Piper rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her lips. "Of course I want to spend time with you. I just don't get why we couldn't hang out at your place or mine. Now I had to dress up and-"

"You're wearing jeans and a blouse with a minimal amount of makeup. You hardly had to dress up."

"I had to _dress up_ ", Piper insisted with a pout. "I was tired."

Now it was Polly's time to roll her eyes. "But now we're here and you're not tired anymore, so let's have fun."

"Okay, you're right", Piper sighed as she sipped her margarita.

Polly gave Piper a self-satisfied smirk. "Of course I am. So, is Alex suffocating you with work and that's why you are so tired? Or is she consuming all of your energy in some other way?" she asked suggestively.

Piper blushed and gently slapped her best friend across the table. "We still haven't... you know..."

"What?! We spoke about this a week ago. What's stopping you? Are you still insecure about your abilities?"

"No! I mean a little but that's not stopping me. Nothing is stopping me. We just really haven't had time. We've both been super busy with work and haven't had time to see outside of work", Piper explained. "But I was hoping we could hang out at some point this weekend."

"Yeah... hang out in her bed", Polly smirked.

Piper shrugged blushing slightly. "Maybe."

"We'll hope for the best."

"So, how was your work today?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"The same as usual. Although, there was this sweet old lady who was looking for a find to relax. She had a bathtub but had never used it. She knew absolutely nothing about bath products or essences but was very keen on learning and I spent over half an hour educating her about different kind of bathing products and how to use them properly. She was lovely."

Piper hummed in agreement. "Yeah, old people are usually so sweet. If they aren't cranky."

The brunette nodded chuckling. "True. But hey, you never told me, how did your mom react when you told that you were dating a woman?"

"Oh... well you know that I didn't give her a chance to say anything on the phone and ever since all of our conversations have been pretty short and neither of us hasn't mentioned it, so..."

"Maybe it's a good thing? Maybe she thinks it's not a big deal and that's why she hasn't mentioned it."

"Yeah, or she's pretending that it didn't happen so she can live in denial."

"Maybe true... Let's hope for the best. Wait, isn't that Alex?" Polly asked as she noticed a familiar woman behind Piper.

Piper turned to look and indeed Alex was sitting on a barstool on the other side of the bar. "Yeah, it is."

"Who is she with? Do you want to go over there?"

"She's with Nicky, her best friend. I haven't actually met her, but I recognize her from some pictures. And I don't want to intrude. Alex hasn't had time to meet her best friend either, so she probably would like to spend some alone time with her."

Polly nodded. "Okay."

After that Piper proceeded to tell Polly about their meeting with Larry and other things that had happened since they last talked. When Polly was telling Piper about how Pete would like to go to Alaska, she noticed something. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I need you to not freak out, but there's a woman who seems to be flirting with Alex", Polly said, not wanting to hide anything Alex-related from her best friend.

"What?!" Piper exclaimed as she whipped her head to look at Alex's direction. There was a shorted red-head sitting next to Alex and keeping her hand on Alex's forearm, laughing at something Alex had said.

"I told you not to freak out!"

"She said she wouldn't mind waiting", Piper said mostly to herself, hurt evident in her voice.

"Okay, let's not jump into conclusions. I mean you said it yourself, Alex is a flirty person and half of the women fall at her feet. The fact that some woman is flirting with her, doesn't mean that Alex is sleeping with her. And to me, Alex just seems amused. I don't think she is even flirting back."

Piper looked at them a little more closely and Polly was right. Alex was mostly listening to the redhead, occasionally saying something. Her typical smirk was on her lips but there were no suggestive eyebrow raises or anything else that would suggest that Alex was flirting back. "Okay, yeah. You're right. I don't think she's flirting back."

"You've said already two times in ten minutes that I'm right, this must be a record."

Piper glared at her best friend before turned around to glare at the red-head. "But still Alex could say that she's not interested."

"She's just enjoying the attention. Don't be a jealous bitch over nothing."

"I am _not_ a jealous bitch!"

"So stop acting like it. She is not doing anything wrong. And you could just go over there and tell the red-head that Alex is not interested", Polly suggested.

"What? No. We are not together, I have no right to do anything like that."

"Okay, then can you stop glaring at her? I'm afraid that she'll be soon in flames from the intensity of your glaring."

Just when Piper was going to turn back to face Polly, Alex seemed to sense someone watching her. She turned her head slightly to look at Piper's direction and smiled widely when she noticed the blonde. Her smile morphed into teasing smirk once she realized why Piper was glaring.

Piper noticed her say something first to the redhead who left with a rejected look and then to Nicky who turned to also look at Piper curiously. She said something to Alex before they got up and started to walk toward Piper and Polly's booth with their beers in hand.

"Hey there", Alex greeted as she plopped down next to Piper.

Polly scooted over a little, so Nicky had room to sit down next to her.

"Hi", Piper said, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Piper, Polly, this is my friend Nicky. Nicky, this is-"

"Oh, hush. I know already who she is", Nicky said with a grin. "You never shut up about her."

Alex narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "I was just being polite. I don't even know if that word exists in your vocabulary."

Nicky just laughed at the jokingly said insult and watched Piper curiously. "I'm glad to finally meet you. And your best friend", Nicky added as she turned to look at Polly with suggestively raised eyebrows.

Polly barely hid her grimace. "I'm engaged. And straight."

"So was your best friend before she met Alex", Nicky quipped as she glanced smirking at Piper.

Polly just rolled her eyes. "Piper was never straight. She just didn't realize it."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, hun, but that's the truth."

Piper pouted at her best friend before turned her attention to Alex when she felt a hand rest on her thigh. "You weren't jealous over that red-head, were you?"

"What? No!" Piper responded with an unconvincing huff.

Alex smirked at her knowingly but didn't comment on Piper's obvious lie. "Well, good, because I'm interested only in one woman."

"And that would be me", Nicky interfered grinning.

"Ew", Alex shook her head as she half-heartedly glared at her best friend.

Piper and Polly laughed at the two other women before Polly whispered: "See? I told you it was nothing."

The four of them continued talking and getting to know each other and Piper noticed she was enjoying Nicky's company. She was quick-witted and funny, and Piper enjoyed seeing Alex and her best friend teasing each other.

After about an hour of chatting, they decided it was time to go home. Piper and Alex shared a cab home since neither of them had come to the bar with their own car.

On their way back to their apartments, Alex told Piper about all the dumb things she and Nicky had done younger. When the cab stopped in front of their apartment building, Piper found the money quicker and paid the driver as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Alex who was also looking for money.

Alex just rolled her eyes smiling before climbed out of the cab.

"So... Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" Piper asked once they had stepped into the elevator.

Alex glanced at her amusedly. "Maybe watch some Netflix before going to sleep. Unless you have a better idea?"

"Well, I was thinking... Would you like to spend a night at my place?"

"Sure, that sounds great. But only if you have a comfy bed."

Piper laughed. "I think it's pretty comfy. I bought it when I moved here, so it's new as well. But you have to come to test it out yourself."

"Piper Chapman, luring women into your bed to 'test the mattress quality'", Alex gasped in mock-horror.

"Just one woman", Piper grinned as she stepped out of the elevator.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Well good, because I don't like sharing. And apparently, neither do you."

"No", Piper shook her head grinning as she opened her apartment door and stepped inside.

Alex went after her and looked around. The last time she had been here was when she helped Piper to carry the boxes, the very first time they met. The place wasn't big, especially now when the furniture took most of the space, but Alex knew that Piper didn't need a big apartment and that she anyway spent most of her time outdoors.

"I don't have Netflix, but... I was thinking we could do something else?"

"Like what?" Alex inquired with a raised eyebrow.

A soft blush spread on Piper's cheeks and she didn't meet Alex's gaze as she stepped forward and took Alex's hands in her own.

Alex let Piper lead her toward the bed that indeed looked very comfy. When they were standing next to the bed, Piper turned to face Alex with almost a shy expression, biting her lip nervously and Alex found that incredibly sexy.

"Ahh", Alex nodded seriously before scooped up Piper in her arms and threw herself on the bed bringing Piper with her.

"Alex!" Piper squalled laughing.

"What? I needed to test the mattress quality", the raven-haired woman said innocently.

Piper rolled her eyes before straddled Alex's waist and leaned down to kiss her. Immediately Alex's hands settled on Piper's hips as she responded to the kiss passionately.

Piper decided that kissing Alex was her new favorite thing to do. Alex's lips were so soft, and she kissed Piper with just perfect amount of force. It wasn't too rushed or forceful but neither too soft or slow.

Alex swung them around, so Piper found herself laying on her bed staring up to Alex's impossibly green eyes that seemed to be a shade darker than normally. She reached up to take Alex's glasses off and placed them on her nightstand before pulled Alex down by her shirt to reconnect their lips.

Not after long, Piper's hands found their way under Alex's shirt and caressed the skin she found there. Soon she started tugging at the shirt impatiently, wanting to see Alex without her clothes.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked a little breathlessly as she sat up.

"Yeah."

The editor took her T-shirt off and threw it somewhere before got up entirely from the bed and started to unbutton her jeans.

"You too", Alex pointed out chuckling as she saw that Piper just laid unmoved while staring at Alex fascinated.

At that Piper jumped out of the bed and started to unbutton her blouse her eyes still glued to Alex's body. When Alex had thrown her jeans somewhere, she moved to help Piper with the blouse.

"You're beautiful", Piper said softly as Alex pushed the shirt off her shoulders.

"I bet you're too, but I can't see because you're just ogling me and not helping me to take off your clothes", Alex chuckled as she started to unbutton Piper's jeans.

"But I thought you liked undressing women?" Piper asked grinning as she stepped out of the jeans.

Alex glared at her half-heartedly before taking a step back and admired Piper's body. "Yup. You're very beautiful."

Piper didn't know what to say, so she just pulled Alex back close and kissed her again as her hands wandered around her almost naked body. She found Alex's breasts and ran her hands over them before squeezing lightly.

Alex didn't feel very patient, so she quickly unhooked Piper's bra before threw them somewhere where the other clothes had landed as well. After that, she bent down to slide Piper's panties off her legs.

Now Piper was standing in front of Alex completely exposed, but surprisingly she didn't feel self-conscious at all. Alex was admiring Piper's naked body with dilated pupils which made Piper feel beautiful.

"You too", Piper half pleaded and half commanded which made Alex chuckle.

"I think you'll need to start to practice undressing women."

The photographer rolled her eyes but stepped closer, so her hands reached around Alex's torso. It took her a few seconds longer than normal to unhook the bra because of the new angle but at last, she managed to drop it onto the floor. Piper spent the next few seconds just staring at Alex's exposed breasts until Alex bent down to take off her own panties.

"You're useless", Alex laughed. "How the hell you didn't realize that you were attracted to women?"

"I have no idea", Piper shook her head as she pulled Alex flush against her and kissed her.

They made out like that for a while, enjoying each other's naked bodies pressed against their own before Alex started to push Piper back toward the bed.

Soon Piper was laying again on the bed on her back while Alex was on top of her kissing her neck. Piper started to realize that Alex liked being on top, but she didn't mind at all.

Alex gradually moved lower until she could wrap her lips around Piper's nipple and was pleased to hear a small moan. She smirked against Piper's skin as her hands made their way even lower, passing her abdomen and going all the way to the apex of her thighs.

"Well you seem to be ready", Alex commented as her fingers explored the wetness between the blonde's legs.

Piper just groaned and tried to grind against Alex's hand. She had been expecting this. She knew that Alex would love having women squirm underneath her as she teased them. "Jesus, Alex, could you like do something?"

Alex laughed against Piper's chest before changed her position, so her mouth was hovering over Piper's mound. She asked one more time: "Are you sure?"

"I think now is already a little too late to back out!" Piper remarked impatiently.

Alex didn't say anything but soon Piper felt that mouth she had dreamed about where she needed it. Piper felt like she was in heaven now when Alex's mouth and her fingers were both working on her.

It didn't take long before Piper reached her peak and moaned Alex's name as her wetness coated the other woman's hand and lips. Alex licked her clean before kissed her way up Piper's body and kissed her on lips before grinned down at her. "So, what did you think?"

Piper just sighed contently. "Women are much better lovers than men. It's just... you always knew what I needed."

"I aim to please", Alex chuckled before she rolled off Piper to lay on her back to her. They both just laid there in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes as Piper regained her composure.

When she felt like she could move again, Piper rolled on her side to look at Alex as her hand went to caress her breasts lightly. "So, uhh... Can I do you?"

"You don't have to ask", Alex chuckled but turned serious when she noticed Piper's nervous expression. "But seriously, you really don't have to if you don't want."

"No, no! I want! I just... What if I'm bad at it and you don't feel good?"

"Please don't worry about things like that. It would be almost a relief if you weren't good at everything", the editor joked, wanting to lighten the mood a little. "But I seriously doubt you'll be bad, and I'll coach you through it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay", Piper took a deep breath and straddled Alex's hips. She continued caressing her breasts but now with a little more confidence. She could do this. Alex would tell her if she did something wrong. After a couple of seconds, she dared to lower her mouth on one of Alex's nipples. Piper gently licked it before taking it fully in her mouth and sucking slightly.

Alex closed her eyes groaned softly, something about that exploring and soft mouth was driving her crazy with need. She couldn't wait to feel that mouth somewhere else.

After Piper felt like she had given enough attention to both of Alex's breasts, she sat up again and Alex opened her eyes to look at her.

"How do you like it? Uh... Do you want my mouth or fingers or...?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with", Alex smiled gently.

"Okay..." Piper stayed still for a couple of seconds, trying to decide. "I really want to taste what you taste like", she said at last before positioning herself, so she was laying between Alex's spread legs.

"Then please do", Alex grinned as she watched the blonde head between her legs. She could get used to that sight.

Piper hesitated a few seconds and Alex didn't want her to feel like she had to do anything, so she opened her mouth again. "You really don't have to-"

She was interrupted by her own moan as Piper finally lowered her mouth and licked through her labia. Piper heard the positive response and repeated the action eagerly.

She continued to eat Alex out with her hands resting on Alex's thighs. Alex didn't even need to instruct Piper, she was smart and could tell by the sounds that Alex made what she liked. Alex was already so worked up from the wait and making Piper cum, so it didn't very long to get her close.

Piper took notice of Alex's increased moans and the shallow breathing, so she added more pressure and focused on Alex's clit, trying to get her over the edge.

Only after a minute or so, Alex grabbed Piper's hair and ground down against her face as she reached her peak. Piper was glad that Alex was taking all the pleasure she could get and helped her ride out her orgasm. After what felt like minutes Alex let go of Piper's hair and went boneless against the bed.

Piper got up from between Alex's legs and went to lay next to her. The other woman had her eyes closed and there was a small blissed out on her lips, which made Piper think that she had done at least a decent job, but she needed to ask. "So, was I good?"

Alex laughed with her eyes still closed. "Natural. Are you sure this was your first time?"

"Really?" Piper asked hopefully.

The editor finally opened her eyes to look at the blonde. "Yeah. You should be able to tell from the amount of my cum around your lips", she chuckled as she brought her thumb to wipe some of the cum off. "I hope I wasn't too rough. I kind of lose control when I'm coming."

"No, it's fine. I, uhh... I liked it."

Alex smiled at Piper before lifted her head, so she could kiss the blonde and lick the rest of the cum off. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too", Piper agreed as she cuddled closer to the other woman. She was really glad that she had finally plucked up the courage to do this because it had been perfect. Piper hadn't even known that sex could be that good. Maybe it was that women were just so much better at it because they knew the woman's body and how to properly to please a woman, or then it was just Alex, but this was definitely the best sex Piper had ever had, and she really hoped they could go another round at the morning.

But now she was too tired, so she just closed her eyes with a content smile on her lips and listened to Alex's steady breathing as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

 **\- Iina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while again. I'm just going ask if anyone else thought that the final season was upsetting? Like I was crying probably half of the time when I watched it... Anyway, I'm not sure how actively I'll be able to update as the school started again. But I'll try my best :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper couldn't stop staring. Alex was sleeping peacefully next to her, looking beautiful as always laying naked on her stomach. The comforter left her upper back bare and Piper admired her smooth skin and tattoos. Alex had looked so stressed every time they had seen last week, so it was nice to see her so relaxed for a change.

Piper finally decided that she wanted to capture this moment and got up carefully, so she wouldn't disturb Alex's sleep. She took her camera and studied Alex some more as she waited for the camera to start. When Piper had chosen the best angle, she snapped a couple of pictures and checked that the pictures had turned out as she had wanted.

"Those pictures better be good."

Piper almost dropped her camera. "Jesus, Alex, you scared me!"

The other woman chuckled as she finally opened her eyes to look at Piper. "Well, were they?"

"Yes. I doubt there even are any bad pictures of you", Piper commented as she put the camera away and went back to bed.

"Oh, there are. And mom keeps the most terrible ones on the walls", Alex told while rolling her eyes before remembered suddenly something. "Oh crap, talking about mom, what time is it?"

Piper turned to take her phone from the nightstand. "9:34."

"Shit, I have a brunch date with her and Nicky at 11. I got to go", Alex said apologetically as she climbed out of the bed. She pecked quickly Piper's lips before started to look for her last night's clothes and hastily put them on.

"I'm really glad we had chance to spend some time together, hopefully the next week is going to be a bit slower", Piper said still laying on the bed.

"Yeah, last night was great", Alex smirked. "And I think you need a little bit more practicing, so we should definitely do lots of that in the future."

Piper's face fell momentarily until she saw Alex's teasing grin and threw a pillow toward her head. "Asshole."

The editor just laughed and grabbed the pillow easily from the air. "See you soon, hopefully", she said before tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

"Yeah, have a great brunch."

"Probably not. Nicky will probably tease me the whole time and my mom... she'll probably tease me too", Alex said as she made her way toward the front door.

"Serves you right since all you do is tease me!" Piper laughed.

"I wasn't even teasing you last night, but if you want... I could drag it out next time..."

Alex left the apartment laughing and barely dodged another pillow that was thrown toward her.

She went to her apartment, showered, changed her clothes and put on a light makeup before rushed into the café. Alex crashed down next to her mom only seven minutes late which she thought was pretty impressing.

"Well, well... Look who decided to show up", Nicky taunted her best friend smirking.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too."

"I would ask why you were late, but it's pretty damn obvious since you're glowing."

Alex glared at Nicky. "I do not glow."

"Oh, honey, yes you do", Diane intervened grinning. "I'm glad things are progressing with Piper. You look happy."

"I am."

"And you're sure that she isn't going to run away the second an attractive guy is interested in her?" Nicky asked seriously.

"Yeah, she really seems to be serious about this", the editor smiled softly.

"I'd like to meet her properly someday", Diane said excitedly.

"Sure, someday. But not yet, I don't want to overwhelm her. We aren't even officially together."

"From what I gathered last night, she seems cool. Not your usual type but maybe the change is a good thing", Nicky shrugged.

"What do you mean my usual type?"

"You know... bitchy type", her best friend grinned.

"I do _not_ have such a type!"

Diane cleared her throat. "Your type was more like confident but unfortunately most of your past girlfriends were... well bitchy."

Alex pursed her lips together as she thought about her latest relationships. It was true that she found confidence attractive, but that was mostly because usually confident women were great in bed. And her relationships had really been just about sex lately. "Might be, but it's not like I was super serious about those relationships."

"But you're about this one?" Diane inquired and Alex thought she might have heard a hint of hope in her voice.

"I guess... She is different."

"That's a huge step-up from last time we talked when you tried to convince us that you were definitely not interested in her", Nicky commented chuckling. "But I should probably fulfill my duty as your best friend and threaten to make her life living hell if she breaks your heart."

Alex's eyes widened. "Please don't, I don't need you to scare her off."

Nicky just laughed. "Relax. I was only kidding... mostly."

"We promise our best to try not to scare off your hopefully future girlfriend", Diane said seriously before bursting into laughter with Nicky.

"You two are impossible", Alex rolled her eyes but grinned at them affectionally.

* * *

Piper stepped out of her car and made her way toward her parents' house. Her mother had called a few hours earlier to ask if she had time to visit them since it had been a while since they had last seen. Piper decided to go since she didn't have anything better to do and she really wanted to catch up with her younger brother, Cal, who also was at home for once.

She opened the door with her keys and was immediately greeted by Cal's cheerful voice. "Hey! What's up, big sis?"

Piper chuckled as she took in Cal's negligent clothes, cargo shorts, and a Hawaii T-shirt. She loved how Cal completely ignored all of their parents' wishes and expectations and just did whatever he wanted. "Hi! It's good to see you, Cal."

Cal smiled at her widely before embracing her into a bear hug. "How's life in the big city?"

"It's great. I really like my new job and I've met some amazing people", Piper smiled at her brother before grinned teasingly. "How's your life in the middle of the woods? Are you still living in that trailer?"

"Heck yeah! And guess what..." Cal paused dramatically. "My new girlfriend loves it."

"No way!" Piper exclaims, genuinely happy for her brother.

"Yes way!" Cal grinned before his smile dropped. "I heard about Larry, that's tough."

Piper just shrugged. "It's fine. It just wasn't working... I'm not upset about it."

"That's good. Have you found someone else that caught your eye?"

Piper opened her mouth to tell Cal about Alex but was interrupted when her parents came to greet her. "Piper! Hi, we're so glad you were able to come", her mother told her before hugging Piper.

Her father smiled at her warmly. "It's good to see you, honey. The food is already on the table."

All of them went sit at the table and as they were filling their plates with the food, Cal decided to continue their earlier conversation. "You didn't have time to answer me, but have you found someone new?"

"Well..." Piper cleared her throat awkwardly as she glanced at her mother, but she didn't show any signs that she knew Piper was seeing a woman.

"Oh! You're seeing someone! Who is the lucky man?" Bill asked excitedly.

Piper hesitated. She hated disappointing her parents... but on the other hand, if she didn't tell the truth now, it might be even harder later. And Alex definitely didn't deserve to be hidden.

"The lucky _woman_ is my neighbor, Alex. Also, she's the managing editor of the magazine I'm working for", Piper admitted and then waited for everyone's reactions. Her father seemed to be the most shocked, just staring at Piper in bewilderment. Her mother didn't seem so surprised, after all, she had known, but she seemed a bit disappointed like she had hoped that she had heard wrong or something. Cal was just staring at her with wide eyes and Piper didn't know what to make out of it.

"You're a lesbian?" Cal asked finally, breaking the silence.

Piper sighed. "I'm not a lesbian. But something about her just... I don't know. I just know that I _really_ like her."

"That's cool, as long as you're happy. But don't you dare to steal my girlfriend!" Cal said with narrowed eyes.

Piper let out a relieved breath and grinned at her brother before turned to face her parents. "Mom? Dad?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Bill finally asked with a stony face.

"No... not yet. But I'm hoping that she will be soon."

"But Piper, you have to think about your future! What about kids? Marriage? And what would everyone think? People aren't going to be very accepting", her mother ranted.

"I'm 22, mom. This is the time when I should be enjoying my life and not stress about marriage and kids. But if it's so important to you... it's 2019. The same-sex marriage is accepted and if we wanted, we could have kids. What comes to other people, I don't care what they think. I just wish my own parents would be happy for me", Piper sighed disappointedly. "Anyway, I'm not here to ask your permission. I just thought you should know."

There was an awkward silence until Carol spoke. "This is quite a lot to process..."

"I know. I guess I should just head back home... I have some work to do anyway", Piper said as she stood up from the table. She really didn't want to stay and get judged. She had hoped that her parents would react a bit better.

"We get it", Cal smiled at her sister sympathetically. "Would you mind if Neri and I paid a quick visit someday? I'd like you to meet her."

"Not at all. I would love to meet her", Piper replied, grateful that at least Cal took the news well.

"Maybe I could meet Alex as well. I need to determine if she is worth of your time", Cal joked, probably just to annoy their parents by mentioning Alex.

Piper couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "We'll see... I guess I see you around at some point", she said to her parents before left the kitchen and the house.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Piper sighed as she crashed down on Polly's couch. "Yup. Just: _this is quite a lot to process"_ , she repeated her mother's words, mimicking her voice.

"I'm sorry", Polly grimaced sympathetically as she sat down next to Piper.

"I know that dad wasn't expecting it in the slightest... but mom knew! I hoped that she would had time to think about it and be a little less... disappointed."

"Yeah, I get it. But there's still time for them to come around. But I have to ask... if they won't, would you ignore their expectations and be with Alex or would you break up with her?"

Piper groaned. "That's what I've been trying to work out for the past couple of hours! I just... I know what I would have done a few years ago but now I'm not sure. But I think... maybe it's time to start living my own life."

"That's great, hun. But remember that whatever you decide to do, I'm always there for you."

"I know. You're such an amazing friend. I don't know what I would do without you", Piper smiled at her best friend.

"Me neither", Polly joked before turned serious again. "But for real, I fully support that decision. I'm not willing to believe that your parents would abandon you over something like this. But if you turn Alex down now... I'm not so sure that she would give you another chance even though she obviously cares about you."

"I know. Alex's best friend is in love with this straight girl who can't decide between her and some douchebag, so Alex won't tolerate anything like that at all. So, if I would end things because I'm scared of what my parents would think, I'm sure that it would be over for good."

Polly nodded thoughtfully. "I think you really should pursue this thing between you and Alex. It seems like once in a lifetime thing and I'm like seventy-five percent sure that your parents will come around."

"Yeah..."

"I think this is something you should talk to Alex about."

"What? Why? Hey, Alex, I was just wondering if I should choose you over my parents. What do you think?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Not like that you idiot", Polly rolled her eyes. "Just tell her what happened, you don't need to ask her opinion. Think about if your roles were reserved, if Alex would choose you over her parents, wouldn't you like to know that?"

"I guess... but what if she's going to be overwhelmed? I mean we aren't even together! I don't want her to feel like she has to be with me just because I chose her."

"I don't think that'll be the case. And I think the only reason why you two aren't together is because she is afraid of overwhelming _you_. She wants to do things at your pace because you're new with women. So, I bet if you asked her to be your girlfriend she would say yes without hesitation."

"You really think so?" Piper asked doubtfully.

"Yes! From what I've seen and what you've told me, she really likes you!"

"Maybe I should... after all this is pretty important and like you said, Alex probably would like to hear about this", Piper sighed finally as she took her phone. "I'm going to ask when she has time to chat."

* * *

 **[Piper] - Hey. Just wondering if we could talk when you have time.**

 **[Alex] - Hey! And sure we can** _ **talk**_ **;P**

 **[Piper] - I think you and I have a different opinion of what talking means.**

 **[Piper] - But there was actually something I need to talk you about.**

 **[Alex] - Sounds pretty serious. I need to read through a few articles and probably edit them a bit but I can come to yours after I'm done?**

 **[Piper] - Sounds great.**

 **[Alex] - And maybe after we're done talking, we could do my kind of talking ;)**

 **[Piper] - You're impossible :D**

Alex smirked at her phone before put it aside and focused back to her laptop. She wondered briefly what Piper wanted to talk about but decided that she wouldn't start to speculate. She would read those damn articles and do her job before she went to talk to Piper.

After a couple of hours, Alex was done and she shut her laptop before got up from her desk and stretched. Now she was ready to go chat with Piper.

She grabbed her phone and keys before made her way out of her apartment and knocked on Piper's door. The photographer opened the door a few seconds later a wine glass in her hand.

"Hi", the blonde greeted smiling.

"Hey. You look a bit stressed", Alex observed a little worriedly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Piper stepped aside, so Alex could enter the apartment. "Let's talk about inside. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"That serious?" Alex joked and was pleased when Piper chuckled.

"Kind of."

"Then sure."

Alex went to wait for Piper on the couch and didn't need to wait for long until the blonde reappeared and sat down next to Alex as she gave her the wine glass.

"So...?" Alex prompted as she sipped the wine.

Piper sighed. "I went to see my parents today."

"Okay?"

"And I told them about you."

The editor's eyes widened slightly. Of course she had hoped that Piper wouldn't try to hide their relationship but she hadn't dared to hope that she would be so honest about it. "Wow. How did they react?"

Piper grimaced. "Not well. Expect my brother, he'd like to meet you someday. But I guess that meeting the family is kind of big thing and it got me thinking... like we aren't even together yet but I was thinking- maybe you'd like to... fuck this is hard."

Alex chuckled. "Relax kid. Let's start with your parents, what do you mean they didn't react well? Like how bad was it?"

The other woman sighed. "I mentioned you to my mom about a week ago but then I chickened out and ended the call before she had the chance to say anything. Then she just pretended that I hadn't said anything later when we talked. When I told them today, she seemed disappointed and started to rant about marriage and kids and that people wouldn't accept it."

"Marriage and kids", Alex let out a breath. "Not sure about you but I think it's a bit too early for me."

Piper shook her head, but a small smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, that's my mom. Her ideal family is like having three kids and a husband at the age of 25."

"That's..."

"A lot, I know. Anyway, dad didn't say anything. Just asked if you were my girlfriend like it would be the most horrible thing in the world."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize your family was that... conservative."

"It's fine. I think they'll come around after some time... at least I hope so. But I decided that it doesn't matter what they think. I've always sought their approval but recently I've realized that I need to think about myself too."

Alex had turned very serious as Piper spoke. "I'm not going to ask you to choose me over your parents."

"I know that. But I've already made my choice. If my parents won't accept me the way I am, that's their problem. I'm not letting you go just because my parents think that being with a woman is improper. I want to be with you and I'm not letting my parents change my mind."

"That's... really brave", Alex said finally. "And I'm really glad that you want to choose me, but I need you to think about this. _Really_ think about it. We're talking about your _parents_ Piper, if it comes to it are you really ready to lose them just so you can be with me?"

"Alex, you need to understand something. I love my parents, but we never shared the same kind of connection that you share with Diane. And obviously I wish that it won't go that far but if they really refuse to accept my attraction toward woman, toward _you_ , I will choose to be true to myself. You said that you're not going to ask me to choose you over my parents, and I'm not going to do that. I'm choosing _myself."_

The other woman just stared at Piper. Now she regretted that she had ever thought that Piper would act like a typical straight girl. "You never fail to amaze me, Piper Chapman. I understand that this wasn't probably an easy decision, but I'm glad that you chose yourself and I'm going to stand by you, no matter what happens."

The photographer sighed in relief. "Well, that's good because I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Alex eyebrows shot up in surprise but soon her trademark smirk spread on her lips. "I'm not telling you that. It would spoil the surprise. I guess you just have to wait until you ask me to get your answer."

Piper slapped Alex's shoulder lightly. "Jerk."

The editor just raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "So, Piper, do you have something to ask me?"

Piper took a deep breath and turned to fully face Alex. "Alex, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Piper. I would love nothing more."

The blonde smiled widely before kissed Alex deeply. The other woman answered passionately until they had to break apart to get some oxygen.

"You said also something about meeting a brother?"

"Yeah, Cal. He said that he would visit at some point and introduce me to his new girlfriend, and I'd like you to meet him as well. I think you two would hit it off, he's a bit of a troublemaker. But only if you want to, you don't have to."

"I'd like to meet him. I'm not a fan of your parents at the moment but your brother sounds fun. And since we're talking about meeting family... my mom has been asking to meet you properly."

"I'd love to meet her as well. She seems like an amazing person."

"She is", Alex smiled softly before grinned mischievously. "Is there anything else we should talk about or can we move to your bed to do my kind of talking?"

Piper grinned right back. "I think that was all."

"Good", the raven-haired woman said as she took Piper in her arms and started to carry her toward the bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

 **\- Iina**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank you for everyone who wished me luck with school, and for those who were concerned, I'm not going to abandon this story. Sometimes the chapters just take longer to write because of all the stuff that's going on with life :) So, be prepared for irregular updates. Like this one, since when did I start publishing on Tuesdays? I just had to publish this immediately when I finished this... I'm not very good at sticking to the plan.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Piper had asked Alex to be her girlfriend and Alex still caught herself smiling at random times when she thought about the blonde woman.

Now she was sitting in her office as she talked with her mom on the phone. They were talking about the latest news and Diane once again asked if she could finally meet Piper when they were officially together.

"Yeah, soon, I promise. She already said that she wants to meet you and her brother made a surprise visit a couple of days ago, so... But I'm waiting for her to bring it up because I don't want to pressure her since she is currently not speaking with her parents because they didn't take it very well that she's dating a woman", Alex sighed as she sent the preliminary layout to the art team.

"Oh, that's awful. I get it, no pressure."

"Great, thanks. But I got to go now, mom. Talk to you later."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too", Alex replied before disconnected the call and checked her messages and emails. She had sent a couple of articles to Piper earlier that morning and was surprised to find out that Piper still hadn't responded anything since she usually is very quick to tell Alex about her ideas.

She got her answer soon enough when she heard a knock and very excited looking Piper stepped in carrying her camera bag on her shoulder.

"Piper, hi", Alex greeted somewhat quizzically.

"Hey", the photographer smiled before sat down on the chair in front of Alex's desk. "Are you busy?"

"Not really, I was just planning to start going through the articles some freelancers have sent me. Did you have time to read the articles I sent you?"

"Yes! That's why I'm here actually. I know you wouldn't accept the picture I'm suggesting, so I was hoping that if I came here, I would be able to persuade you."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Why wouldn't I accept the picture you're suggesting?"

Piper bit her lip nervously as she took the camera out of its bag. "The tattoo article."

"What about it?"

The editor's eyes widened as she saw Piper looking at her right hand where the tattoo above her wrist was showing. "You want to photograph _my_ tattoos?"

"Actually, I already have a perfect photo", Piper grinned as she offered Alex the cable, so she could connect it to her computer.

Piper started the camera before walked around the table to stand next to Alex. She clicked around for a few seconds before Alex saw a picture of herself. She was laying naked on a bed and Alex assumed that this was one of the pictures Piper had taken when she had spent the night a couple of weeks ago.

"No."

The blonde just laughed. "I knew you would say that and even I don't want to share this with the whole world. I'm usually all about sharing beautiful photos but this is something that is only for me to see."

"Okay then?"

Piper clicked again something, and another picture popped up. It was the same picture, but Piper had cropped it, so Alex's face wasn't showing and edited it, so the background was a bit blurry, but the tattoos were in focus. This picture was a lot of less intimate than the previous one and Alex was stunned that Piper could do it with only a couple of little changes.

"This one... I think this would be perfect", Piper said as glanced at Alex to check her reaction.

The other woman thought about it. She wasn't very comfortable with people knowing it was her, but the photo showed her backside and upper arms, so not many people had seen the tattoos that were there. Her mom and Nicky would know it was her, but she didn't think that anyone else would pay too much attention to the picture and who was in it.

"But if you don't want to, I can come up with something else."

"No, it's okay", Alex nodded. It really was a good picture. "It's a great picture, it would be a shame not to use it."

Piper's whole face lit up. "Awesome! Do you want that I'll email you the photo or do you want to just download it on your computer now?"

"I'm going to download it now", Alex replied as she clicked a couple of buttons. "Oh, I almost forgot. Some of us are going to hit the bar tonight, do you want to come?"

"Sure", Piper nodded before something came to her mind. "I've been meaning to ask, is Amanda cool with coworkers dating?"

Alex looked up from the computer grinning. "I keep forgetting that you started only a couple of months ago. Do you remember Mia and Lucas?"

"The editor and the man from the art team?" Piper asked as she wondered if she had remembered correctly.

"Yes! They were crushing after each other immediately when they met but they were both too shy to do anything. Amanda was probably the one who wanted to see them together the most. She always set their holidays at the same time if it was possible and made them work together in multiple projects and articles. She actually once called a meeting where she only told us that romantic relationships between coworkers were acceptable as long as the work maintained its level."

"That's pretty cool. Are they together now?"

"Yeah, they got together a little before summer. So, the point was, Amanda is cool about it as long as your photos maintain their level which I think we don't need to worry about."

"Okay, good."

"Has Leo reached out to you yet?" Alex asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"He is going to interview this psychologist who studies dreams and wants his picture on the article. But if he hasn't contacted you, the interview isn't probably for any time soon."

Piper nodded as she started to unplug the camera. "Probably not but since I'm here I could go ask him about it. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah, see you", Alex smiled as she gave a small kiss on Piper's lips.

The blonde smiled widely at her before went to look for Leo. He was the writer who usually wrote the interviews, so Piper had worked with him a couple of times as she had gone with him to photograph the interviewees.

Piper found the man sitting in her office and typing something furiously, so she knocked lightly on the open door to announce her presence.

"Piper!" Leo greeted smiling as he snapped his gaze up from the computer. "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"I know", Piper grinned as she stepped further into the office. "Alex mentioned that you were going to interview someone?"

"Yes. Matthew Collins, a young psychologist. I'm meeting him next Friday at noon and I was going to ask if you had time to come with me?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, that works fine." One of the perks of being a photographer was that you could decide yourself when you wanted to photograph, and you had rarely something scheduled.

"Alright, I'll email you the address soon."

"Sounds good", the photographer smiled before turned around to leave the office as Leo went back to his writing.

* * *

Alex and Piper stepped into the bar together and looked around for their coworkers. It didn't take them long to spot the loud group that had conquered one of the booths and they made their way toward them.

Piper was shocked to notice that this time Amanda had accompanied them as well and wondered if anyone felt weird that their boss had come to drink with them.

Everyone greeted the two of them as they sat down and they were immediately pulled into a heated discussion why the magazine's name was the Believer.

"I can't believe that you don't know it", Leo said as she pointed at Amanda.

"I might be the manager, but I didn't come up with the name! This magazine has been created ten years before I even came to work here."

"Still", Leo shook her head in feigned disappointment.

"Maybe the creator was a fan of Imagine Dragons?" Someone suggested.

"Dude, Believer came out only a couple of years ago."

"Oh right..."

"If you think about the topics the magazine publishes..." Piper started, and everyone's eyes turned to her. "You know, the problems that the world and people are facing, inspirational stories about survivors, interviews with professionals who are trying to make the world a better place. The magazine's main goal is to spread awareness, right? So, it would make sense that the creator thought that the world should be better, and they _believed_ that someday, it would be. And that's why the name Believer... At least that's what I've always thought."

A stunned silence greeted Piper's answer and she started to become a little self-conscious before Amanda opened her mouth. "That's actually... not a bad theory."

"Certainly a lot better than any of ours", Leo nodded.

"I think that settles it", Mason nodded. "Great work Chapman, you've received yourself a release from a refill duty."

Alex chuckled as she got up. "Well, since Piper isn't an option anymore, Leo would you come to help me to carry the drinks?" she asked since he was sitting next to Alex and could most easily slide off the booth.

He groaned but got up from the booth and followed Alex toward the bar.

"So, Piper", Mia started conversationally. "What's going on between you and Alex?"

Piper's cheeks went red. "What do you mean?"

Everyone laughed.

"Honey, you two are quite obvious. But the question is that are you two together?"

The photographer's cheeks reddened even more as she answered. "Yeah, we are."

Suddenly everyone was launching questions at Piper at the same time before Amanda cleared her throat. "Let the poor girl answer. The most important question is: did you kiss before your first date?"

"Uhh... Yeah", Piper answered truthfully as she wondered why they all wanted to know.

"I knew it!" Mason exclaimed as he held his hand out. "Pay up."

Piper watched with wide eyes as a few people started looking for money. "You made a bet about us?!"

"Hey, I also said that they were going to kiss before the date", Amanda intervened as she looked pointedly at Mason.

"Okay, yeah", Mason nodded as she handed Amanda half of the money everyone had given him.

"Seriously? You were betting if would kiss before we had our first date?" Piper repeated with a slightly louder voice.

"Oh yeah, we do it all the time", Mason shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and Piper didn't know if she should feel uncomfortable that they had made a bet about her relationship with Alex or just enjoy the fact that there was such a great atmosphere.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked as they came back to the table with the drinks.

"They made a bet if we kissed before our first date", Piper explained with a small pout.

Alex just laughed. "And I'm positive that that wasn't the only bet they made."

"You would be right", Mia nodded. "Who kissed who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know", Alex smirked as she sat down.

"Alex! Don't tease us."

"Piper kissed me."

Once again Piper found all the eyes staring at her with surprised faces. All but Mia's who was proudly holding her hand in the air. "I told you guys Alex would wait for her to make the first move. Pay up."

Everyone paid Mia since she had apparently been the only one who hadn't thought that Alex would make the first move.

"Okay, were those all or do you have more bets to sort out?" Alex asked amused.

"Nope, that was all."

They asked a couple of more questions before the conversation moved to other topics like taxes and different kind of things people are struggling with.

It was all going well until it was Piper's turn to get refills. Alex noticed immediately that the bartender, good looking young man took an interest in Piper, but she forced herself to stay in the booth.

Alex watched as the man said something to Piper which made her blush as she looked sheepishly at her hands, and jealousy surged inside her. Making Piper flustered was _her_ thing.

The editor had had enough when she saw the man writing something on a napkin before giving it to Piper who put it in her back pocket. "I'm going to help Piper with the drinks", she announced before made her way toward the bar.

When Alex was close enough, she wrapped her arms possessively around Piper's waist. "Hey. I just came to check where the drinks lingered", she said as she glared at the bartender.

His smile dropped and he quickly turned around to get their drinks.

"Oh, Alex. I was just chatting with Michael here."

"Oh, were you now", Alex almost snarled as she tried not to be annoyed that Piper didn't even seem to notice what had been going on.

"Here you go", the bartender placed the drinks in front of them before hurriedly went to serve other customers.

Piper turned around to look at Alex when she heard the odd tone. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. I want to talk to you after we have taken these drinks to the table. Privately."

"Okay..."

They carried each half of the drinks and placed them on their table before Alex started to lead Piper outside with a quick 'We'll be back soon'.

"What's going on?" Piper asked once they were outside of the bar.

Alex turned to face her with narrowed eyes. "You really don't know?"

"No! You're acting weird."

"Did you even realize that guy was flirting with you?"

Piper's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yes, that's what this is about! Why didn't you tell him you had a girlfriend?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to! So, random strangers are allowed to flirt with you as much as they like but when I'm in question, I should turn down everyone who tries to talk to me?" Piper asked with a raised voice, her temper getting the better of her.

"We weren't together back then", Alex gritted her teeth.

"He was being friendly, Alex. Yeah, maybe he flirted a bit here and there but so what? I didn't flirt back, so why are you this upset?"

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose because she knew she was being irrational, that she was making a mountain out of the molehill. "Just... why did you take his number?"

Piper's demeanor softened as she took the napkin out of her pocket. "This? I was just trying to be friendly. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed by not taking it. I never had any intentions to use it", she reassured as she dropped it in the trash can.

Alex felt a bit better. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

The photographer took Alex's hands in her own. "What is this really about Alex? Are you still afraid that I'm going to run away with some handsome guy?"

Alex felt guilty when she heard the hurt in Piper's voice. "I'm sorry. I want to trust you and deep down _I know_ you would never do anything like that but I just..." Alex exhaled slowly as she tried to think fitting words.

"Is this just because of the Nicky and Lorna's situation or is there something else why you're not trusting me?"

The editor lowered her forehead to rest on Piper's shoulder as she started talking. "I dated this woman, Shannon, a few years ago..." Alex started as she felt Piper gently start stroking her hair. "I thought we loved each other... but apparently she didn't. I found her fucking some dude in our bed when she thought I was working."

"I'm so sorry Alex", Piper responded as she wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. "That's terrible. I get why you're hesitant to trust me, but I need you to know that I would _never_ do anything like that."

"What about when you were with Larry? Are you saying you didn't have any feelings for me before you broke up with him?" Alex asked a bit harshly as she lifted her head.

"Obviously I did", Piper admitted with a pained voice. "I found you attractive the moment we met, and just... something was pulling me toward you. I can't control my feelings, Alex, but I can control my actions. I didn't do anything before I had broken up with Larry, did I?"

"No... I guess you didn't" the other woman sighed, knowing that Piper was right.

"Just... what can I do to get you to trust me?" The photographer asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, I don't think there's anything you can do... It just takes time. I didn't even realize that I had some kind of trust issues. I guess you're the first person I'm really serious with after what happened with her."

Piper looked sadly at Alex. It was heartbreaking to see usually so confident Alex being so insecure about this. "I get it. You're just protecting yourself."

"In a way, I _do_ trust you, but-"

"Shhh, don't worry about it", Piper reassured as she gently cupped Alex's face. "From now on, I'm going to remind you every chance I get that I'm yours. _Only_ yours", she said as she gently kissed the other woman's lips.

Alex felt a jolt of desire surge through her at those words and she pulled back. "Say it again."

"I'm yours, Alex Vause."

This time it was Alex who connected their lips into a passionate kiss and Piper tangled her fingers into Alex's hair to keep her in place.

"We should probably get back", Piper whispered as they broke apart.

"Yeah, you're right. But when we get back to our apartments, you can properly show me whose you are."

After that, they went back to their table and if anyone had wondered where they went to, no one commented anything. They managed to last half an hour before they put some money on the table and excused themselves.

The idea Alex had planted into both of their heads made them both impatient and restless, and they couldn't wait to get back, so they could execute Alex's plans.

Let's just say that they didn't even make it to the apartment...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought :) Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again!**

 **\- Iina**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: It's been quite a while again... But I did promise that I wouldn't abandon this story or vauseman, so I'm trying to keep that promise. Unfortunately, life has a bad habit of coming in the way, so...**

 **This is the last chapter and I apologize that this story ends a bit suddenly but when I was thinking about what would happen next, I literally didn't have any ideas. None. I thought it would be best to move on working to my next story rather than trying to force a few more chapters to this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Piper sat in Alex's kitchen sipping coffee and skimming through the Believer magazine that had come today. Alex was supposed to have a day off, but there was some kind of emergency and Amanda had asked Alex to come to work.

So, that's why Piper was sitting alone in Alex's apartment, hoping that whatever the emergency was, it wouldn't take too long.

Piper still felt weird that hundreds of thousands of people were going to see the photos _she_ had taken in the magazine. She stopped when she came to the page where the tattoo article was and traced her fingers over the picture of Alex. It was a beautiful photo and Piper was so glad that Alex had given her consent.

She didn't have time to admire the photo as long as she'd had liked because she heard the doorbell ring. Bemusedly Piper got up and went to open the door, wondering if Alex was back already. It didn't seem likely since Alex would have used her keys.

Piper opened the door cautiously but relaxed as she saw Alex's mother staring at her surprised. The photographer suddenly started to panic, was this how she was finally going to properly meet Diane? She wasn't prepared at all.

"Piper, hi", Diane greeted with a smile, even though she still seemed a bit surprised.

"Mrs. Vause, hi", Piper responded awkwardly but Diane just chuckled warmheartedly.

"Please, call me Diane. Mrs. Vause makes me sound old."

"Sorry", Piper apologized blushing slightly.

The older woman looked at Piper for a while expectantly before smirked and Piper immediately noticed how much she looked like Alex when she did that. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Right! Sorry, come on in. Alex isn't home though", Piper said as she stepped aside, so Diane could get into the apartment. She closed the door after her and turned around to see Diane furrowing.

"I thought she said she had a day off today?"

"She did, but there was some kind of emergency and she needed to go to work. She left about half an hour ago."

"Oh... Well, if you don't mind, we could take advantage of the situation and chat a bit. I've been hoping to meet you properly."

"I'd like that. I've been looking forward to meeting you as well", Piper smiled, relieved that Diane didn't seem to consider it strange that Piper was in Alex's apartment while she wasn't there. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please", Diane nodded as she walked after Piper into the kitchen, but before Piper could do anything, the older woman had stridden past her and started to make her own coffee. The photographer wasn't even that surprised, assuming that Diane wasn't one to sit around uselessly. She obviously knew her way around Alex's apartment and kitchen well.

Piper just sat down at the table and sipped her slightly cooled down coffee as she waited for Diane to come to sit down as well

When Diane sat down opposite of Piper, her eyes caught a sight of the magazine that was still splayed open. She pointed at the photo of Alex. "That was the reason I actually came here. Since when has my daughter started to model for photos?"

Piper shook her head as a smile tugged at her lips. "Since never. I took this picture on one morning when she was still asleep and later when Alex sent me this tattoo article, I thought immediately that this picture was perfect. I had to do a bit cropping and editing before Alex accepted it though."

"I bet. Alex has never been a fan of sharing parts of herself. I'm honestly surprised that she gave her consent at all", Diane said before rested her chin on her palm and grinned at Piper. "But it is a pretty picture. Although I'm trying very hard not to imagine what you two were doing the night before that led to Alex falling asleep without a shirt."

Piper's eyes widened in horror and her cheeks turned crimson red, but before she had time to say anything Diane laughed. "Relax Piper. You're two adults in a relationship, it's normal to have sex."

Even though Piper knew Diane was right, it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable since sex wasn't a topic they discussed openly in her family.

Luckily Diane seemed to pick that up quickly and changed the subject. "So, how is it working at the Believer?"

"It has been really great", the blonde smiled, glad of the change of topic. "Everyone is so nice... well not _everyone_ ", Piper corrected as she remembered Sylvia's existence. Luckily, she hadn't seen her a lot around.

Diane gave her a knowing grin. "Yeah. Unfortunately, quite a high percentage of the population are idiots."

Piper snickered. "True. But anyway, I couldn't have asked a better place to work at."

"Most of the things Alex has told me has been positive as well. It almost makes me jealous", the older woman chuckled.

"Where do you work then?" Piper asked curiously.

"I work as a financial advisor. So, lots of dealing with idiots."

The two of them absorbed themselves into a conversation about managing money and other random things as they waited for Alex to come back.

* * *

Alex opened her apartment door feeling a bit conflicted. She kind of wanted to spend the rest of the day with Piper and forget what Amanda had asked her, but on the other hand, she also wanted to talk Piper about it and ask her opinion. She should also call her mom at some point, it always made things clearer when she talked to Diane.

The editor furrowed her eyebrows as she heard lively chatter from the kitchen and made her way toward the voices.

"Hey", Alex greeted bemusedly as she looked between her mother and Piper who were drinking coffee and talking like they had known each other for years.

"Alex, hi!" Piper responded smiling widely. "Your mom came to visit."

"I can see that", Alex nodded amusedly as she turned her gaze to look at her mom questioningly. "Any particular reason?"

"I came to interrogate you about the photo of you in the magazine, but I already got my answers". Diane grinned. "How was it at work?"

Alex went to pour herself a cup of coffee before joined them at the table. "We're short of writers at the moment..."

Diane offered her an understanding smile as Piper looked at her confusedly. "But what can you do about it?"

"Ahh, yes... As you probably know, before I became the managing editor, I was working as an editor which gave me more time to... write."

The photographer stared at her with her mouth hanging open. "You wrote stuff for the magazine?"

"I did", Alex nodded as she fidgeted with her glasses. "Although I never wanted anyone to find out, so I wrote under a false name. But Amanda knew about it and now she asked me to write a couple of articles."

"Well, was it something you enjoyed doing?"

"Yeah, I guess... It's just that I wasn't a great writer. Not in the sense that my writing was bad, but in a sense that my writing was terribly irregular. Sometimes it took me weeks to write one article just because I didn't have any inspiration."

"Oh... Did you tell that to Amanda?"

"I did. But she just said that she has faith in me", the editor replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You can say no, hun", Diane reassured.

"I know. I just... I kind of want to do it but I'm afraid that I don't have any inspiration and then we don't have enough stuff for the magazine", Alex sighed.

"But don't you have like tons of freelancers who send you articles all the time? You could pick a couple from those just in case you don't have inspiration", Piper suggested.

"I guess that could work..."

"The decision is yours, but since you really like writing, I'd suggest that you should at least try it", Diane smiled gently at her daughter.

"Maybe I should", the editor agreed nodding.

"Just please don't turn into Larry and write out of necessity. Find a subject that inspires you", the youngest woman reminded.

Alex made a face. "I'm offended that you have the nerve to even compare my writing to his writing. But you're right, the text will be so much better if I'll write about something I find inspiring."

"How does that even work? Are you allowed to write about anything you want?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yeah. One of the perks of being the managing editor", Alex couldn't help but smirk.

Piper was once again reminded how much power Alex had at the magazine and barely restrained herself commenting 'that's hot' out loud since Diane was still there.

"But enough about me, what have you two been up to?"

"We've been just chatting and getting to know each other a bit better", Diane grinned, and Alex could tell by the glint in her eyes that she really liked Piper.

Alex smiled at her mom. Diane was a great judge of character and Alex valued her opinions, so it meant a lot to her that Diane liked Piper. Even though she had suspected that the two of them would get along just fine. "Please don't tell me that you bored Piper with all those money management tips you have."

"Okay, I won't tell you that."

Alex rolled her at the same time Piper chuckled. "It wasn't boring at all. Quite interesting actually."

"Finally someone who appreciates my knowledge!" Diane exclaimed happily.

"You're going to regret saying that, Piper", Alex shook her head in mock disappointment.

* * *

Later that night Alex and Piper were lying in Alex's bed and talked some more about Diane's visit and Alex's new task.

"What things do you like to photograph?" Alex asked suddenly, hoping to get some ideas.

"Uhh... everything?" Piper chuckled. "But seriously though, I really like photographing people, not like models, but normal people doing completely normal things. And nature! I love trying to capture the beauty of our surroundings."

Alex hummed thoughtfully. "I do think that the rate at which people are destroying nature is alarming... Maybe I could write about that."

"That's a great idea. Too many people are still ignoring the topic like it's nothing."

"Agreed", the older woman nodded before she remembered something. "We never got to talk about that psychologist Leo interviewed. Did you learn anything interesting?"

Piper chuckled as she remembered last night. "And whose fault it was that? You dragged me into your bedroom as soon as I stepped into the apartment."

"Not my fault you are so irresistible!"

The photographer chuckled again as she shook her head. "You're impossible. But the psychologist..." Piper trailed off and blushed slightly. "He told us interesting theorie abouts why we dream about what we do."

"Oh?" Alex inquired, urging Piper on as she curiously took in Piper's increasing embarrassment.

"Yeah."

The older woman raised her eyebrow. "Have you seen any interesting dreams that you got an explanation for?"

"Uhh...Haven't we all seen some weird dreams?" Piper grinned but she was still blushing.

"Indeed. Although I'm interested in your dreams if they cause a reaction like this."

"Well..." Piper started as she contemplated if she should tell about the dream or not. "I did see a dream about you once."

"A sex dream?" Alex asked smirking. "I'm flattered. What happened in this dream?"

"It wasn't really _a sex_ dream. We were mostly talking, I woke up when you started to... go down on me", the younger woman explained as she avoided Alex's gaze.

"Fascinating. I can't say I've had as interesting dreams as you, but I guess it's fair to reveal that I daydreamed a lot about you."

Piper slapped Alex's shoulder lightly. "You have a libido of a teenage boy."

The older woman just grinned at her. "Not my fault that the world is full of beautiful women!"

The ringing of Piper's phone interrupted their conversation and the photographer furrowed her brows as she saw the caller. "It's my mom", she informed Alex before got up from the bed.

"Hello?" Piper answered the phone after she had exited Alex's bedroom.

"Piper!" Carol greeted. "I wasn't sure if you were going to pick up."

"Why wouldn't I pick up? You called me."

"Yes, yes, but... We didn't handle this situation very well, so I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't want to pick up."

Piper sighed as she sat down on Alex's couch. "Mom, this _situation_ is who I am. I'm not going to change just to please you."

"We know, we know!" Carol rushed to reassure. "As I said, we should have handled this better and we are sorry that it came across like we didn't accept you. Would it be okay if we come to visit next weekend? And I'm sorry it took this long."

"It's okay, mom. I know it was quite unexpected."

"No, Piper, it was not okay how we reacted. But we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Remember that we love you, no matter what", her mother said softly. "Bye."

"I love you guys too, bye."

Piper sat on the couch for a couple of minutes, trying to process what her mother had said before made her way back to Alex's bedroom smiling widely.

"Hey, you", Alex said as she glanced up from a book she had started reading before putting it on her nightstand. "Judging from your giant smile I suspect it was a good call?"

Piper plopped down next to Alex and wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah, it was. She asked if they could come to visit next weekend and apologized for how they behaved. It seems like they're accepting the whole liking women thing."

"That's great. I'm happy they came to their senses", the editor smiled and kissed Piper's cheek softly.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh, and that gave me an idea. I could always write about coming out and what it means that your parents and other close people accept you. Maybe that'll help some parents to be a bit more open-minded."

"That's an excellent idea", Piper smiled softly at the older woman and wondered if it was too early to be already falling in love.

* * *

" _Mom_!"

"What? I simply want to know what kind of dress I should buy."

"We've only been together for a few weeks. I hardly think it's the time to plan what kind of dress you should wear to our wedding", Piper rolled her eyes at her mother and threw a pleading look to her father who was trying to hide his amused smirk behind a coffee cup.

"Don't you lesbians move like very fast in relationships? Or did I understand something wrong?" Carol asked genuinely confused.

"Have you been reading some stereotypical lesbian traits from the internet?" Piper asked her mother, not knowing if she should be glad about her acceptance or disturbed by the idea that her mother was googling about lesbians.

"I was just trying to get more information!" Carol defended herself.

"Oh my god, please don't", the photographer groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

Carol was about to say something more but luckily for Piper, the doorbell rang. "Thank god, finally!" the blonde said as she leapt out of the chair and went to open the door.

"Hi", Alex greeted smiling when the door opened.

Piper pecked quickly Alex's lips. "Hi yourself. You're just in time to hear mom planning our wedding."

The raven-haired woman raised a curious eyebrow before smirked. "Already? Damnit, I told her I needed a couple of days to plan a perfect proposal."

The photographer shook her head at her girlfriend in faux exasperation. "Alright jokester, let's go before my mom has time to call a wedding planner."

Alex nodded and Piper took her hand before leading her further into the apartment.

"So... mom, dad, this is Alex. Alex, these are my parents", Piper introduced them, and both of her parents stood up to greet their daughter's girlfriend.

They all had dinner together which went better than Piper had expected. Her father was a bit uncertain about how he should act; he wanted to threaten Alex that she better not break his baby's heart but he also considered threatening a woman rude. (He ended up giving Alex half threats and passive-aggressively telling her what was the proper way to treat Piper.)

Carol in turn was always looking for a way to snake in questions about future, marriage and children into the conversation which led Piper hiding her face away in embarrassment more often than not.

Alex knew not to take them too seriously and was more than a bit amused by Piper's embarrassment, so the dinner in its totality was all right.

* * *

 _A few months later_

"Come on!" Piper smiled widely as she tugged Alex from her hand toward her bedroom.

"Is all this secrecy really necessary?" Alex asked as she blindly motioned around with her free hand.

Piper had practically pushed her out of her own apartment this morning when Alex had told her that she was going to have a brunch with Nicky and her mother. When the older woman had come back a couple of hours later, she was greeted by Piper who had a slightly nervous smile and was holding a blindfold.

That's why Alex was now following Piper blindly to what she assumed was her bedroom. "If you wanted to bring blindfold into the play, you should have just said so", Alex teased lightly, even though she suspected this had nothing to do with sex.

"Oh my god, Alex", the younger woman groaned. "Just shut up for a second, would you?"

The editor was about to open her mouth to deliver no doubt a sassy comeback but decided against it when they passed the threshold to the bedroom and she smelled the scent of vanilla and... roses?

"Alright, stay put", Piper instructed, and Alex felt her move further away.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of soft jazz and Alex became more and more confused. "Okay, what is all this?"

She felt Piper move again in front of her before the blindfold was gently lifted.

Alex looked around in fascination. The room was illuminated by a dozen or so candles where she suspected the vanilla scent came from. Then Alex noticed the bed where Piper had changed white sheets and put rose petals in the shape of a heart. Piper had also brought a small speaker on top of the dresser where the music was coming from.

Alex turned to the younger woman smiling. "Is the valentine's day nowadays in November or what's the occasion?"

Piper took the other woman's hands in her own. "The occasion is that I wanted to do something nice for you. I know you're still sometimes struggling with the whole trust thing-"

"And I hope you know that it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my ex", Alex interrupted.

"I know that! But I still wanted to do this because... I love you. And I wanted you to know that. And because you deserve it. You deserve everything."

"Really?" Alex asked as a wide smile spread slowly on her lips. This was the first time either of them had confessed their feelings aloud. She would later be embarrassed that she became a little teary-eyed but neither of them cared at this moment.

"Yes."

The editor lifted Piper's hands on her mouth and kissed them softly. "I love you too. And I truly appreciate all this. It's perfect."

Piper felt like she was finally able to fully relax because she had been wondering if the rose petals were a bit much. "I'm glad you like it", she beamed.

Alex dropped Piper's hands and instead took a hold of her waist and pulled her closer, so their lips were only a couple of inches apart. "Thank you."

Piper closed the gap between them and softly kissed the older woman. Soon their bodies were flushed together and the blonde's fingers were tangled in Alex's hair.

After a few minutes, Alex disconnected their lips. "Is the bed off limits or are we allowed to mess up that pretty heart?"

The blonde answered by walking backward toward the bed and pulling Alex with her.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. :)**

 **I've been trying to improve my science vocabulary since in the future most of my study material will be in English, so I was thinking my next work could have something to do with science (probably biochemistry and biotechnology). I try not to make it too complicated or detailed so don't worry :D** ** **(Also I'm currently in love with swanqueen from Once upon a time, so I was thinking about publishing the same story with those two lovely ladies to )** **

**Hopefully I'll be able to start publishing it soon!  
**

 **\- Iina**


End file.
